


kiss me, we're on fire, babe

by sanguinedawns



Series: stay a while [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lots of kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinedawns/pseuds/sanguinedawns
Summary: Before leaving, he dims the light, glancing over his shoulder at the sight of Sarada and Naruto. The idiot pricks at his skin, eliciting a budding feeling he’d long forgotten could be felt—ignoring the warmth spreading through his chest he exits the room. Funny thing is if you don’t nip the bud before full bloom they keep growing, vines and petals thriving under the sun. Sasuke’s not bothered to pluck it just yet.or; sasuke's a single-dad sous chef and naruto's an elementary school teacher.





	kiss me, we're on fire, babe

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy. first of all, this is crap. terrible. so turn around now this is your only warning. anyway, gf proposed an idea a while ago and i ran with it. i don't even know if i'm happy with the result...but here she is in her full 31k form. uh, obviously i don't own the characters. i had fun writing but i am notoriously known as not liking kids fics so writing one myself.....applause. hopefully, i did 7yr olds justice. also clearly i have no idea what a chef is......forgive me. some points i guess:
> 
> 1\. sarada IS sasuke's biological daughter. i reference their eyes like a million times. idk the mom so i can't tell you who they are.  
> 2\. there is so much kissing.......no apologies there i guess.  
> 3\. i just wanted to reclaim canon's bad dad narrative sorta. in an au at least. and the tiny bit of angst seems realistic to /me/. i hope it's not offensive.  
> 4\. don't picture them as their boruto self or else *chidori noises* jokes....but like. 
> 
> ok that's it i think. unbeta'd like all my work unfortunately lol. i reaaaaally hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> edit: NO ONE QUESTION HOW THEY PLAYED SMASH ON A PS4.......NARUTO SUPER GAME SHARKED HIS CONSOLE OK?
> 
> title from electric by alina baraz & khalid.

“Lunchbox?”

 

“Check!” Sarada recites.

 

“Water bottle?”

 

“Check!”

 

“Notebooks?”

 

“Check!”

 

“A kiss for papa?”

 

Sarada lets out a nasally whine, stomping her foot on the ground, “Papa, I’m _seven_ now. That’s embarrassing.”  


Sasuke crouches down to her eye-level—she barely reaches his knees at his full height—and pouts, pointing at his cheek, “Come on, now, it’s for good luck.”

 

Sarada rolls her eyes, a slight pink decorating her cheeks as she toddles over to him, placing her small hands on his shoulders she gives him a quick peck, “Fine!”

 

She’s recently developed this new habit where she’s utterly humiliated by anything Sasuke does—whether it be his random bouts of affections or his failed attempts at being the _cool_ dad. Apparently, no matter how hard you try and how connected you attempt to stay with the younger generations you do end up being the token awkward dad.

 

He brushes back her hair, adjusting the tiny heart clip that holds back her bangs; it was a present from Karin when they went on their last shopping trip together and Sarada positively adores it. Much like all things Karin splurges on for her. He goes to cup her face, the swell of her baby cheeks plump in his palms, as he looks over her face one more time.

 

“Are you going to cry again?” Sarada says, a tad bit patronizing.

 

“No,” Sasuke swallows past the lump in his throat, thumb rubbing over the scar on her forehead—bike accident from two years when she’d fallen flat on her face. It had required a few stitches and a bribe of ice cream to convince her that training wheels were the way to go. “What do you mean _again_?” he narrows his eyes at her, eyebrows furrowed in faux anger.

 

“You do it every yeaaar,” she drones, “Papa, we’re going to be late!”

 

“They grow up too fast,” he grumbles, shifting to stand up when Sarada winds her arms around his neck. She pulls herself close against him and kisses the top of his ear, “Uchihas are always prepared, right?”

 

“Right,” Sasuke squeezes her tight blinking back the salty tears and clears his throat. He lifts her up despite her protests, balancing her on his hip as she pulls at his ear lobe, “Time for school.”

 

“Put me down!”

 

“Oh _no_ ,” he jests, “Papa’s embarrassing, right? So, he’ll fully live up to it.”

They arrive at the elementary school around 8:30, right before the first bell rings. Sasuke unlocks the car for Sarada to get out but she’s uncharacteristically still, hands fisted around the hem of her white frock. Sasuke smooths a hand over the crown of her head, encouraging, “What’s up?”

 

“What if they hate me?” her bottom lip trembles and he’s inclined to pull her into his chest as he used to when she was younger. When she would fit in his arms and sleep with her head pressed to his chest, she’s grown so much since then it’s nothing short of a miracle—children are like that, a little bit of magic.

 

“Impossible,” he says with certainty.

 

They recently moved closer to the city because of Sasuke’s job which also meant switching schools for Sarada. It’d been a big change since she’d started kindergarten in their old town and made all new friends, but now she has to do it all over again. The disruption in their routine wasn’t something that he’d intended, but this was a better job opportunity and now he’s living closer to his parents and lifelong friends too. So, all in all, it’s not a terrible trade-off. He hopes—no, he _knows_ —they’ll be fine, she’ll be fine.

 

“You’re just saying that,” she grumbles. She looks up at him with big imploring eyes, dark and reflecting his image. He continues, “You’re the smartest, strongest, _coolest_ kid there is. They’ll love you.”

 

Her eyes light up at that, the black irises shimmering as she shifts to open the car door, Sasuke says to her retreating form, “What do we say?”

 

“Uchihas aren’t quitters!” she fists the air.

 

“Good,” he waves at her as she closes the door. “Have fun!”

 

\---

 

 

Naruto haphazardly gathers the color-coded manila folders and box of crayons and walks out of the staff room to his classroom. He’s just set the materials down when Ino knocks on his door, leaning against the doorjamb she asks, “Ready for the new school year?”

 

He runs a hand through his hair, eyes flitting to Ino and then to the desks that are placed neatly with bold numbers marking the corners, “Yes! Ecstatic.”

 

Ino lets out a small laugh, “Mr. Uzumaki, takes on first graders for the _first_ time.” She walks over and fixes his collar that was apparently all wonky, “Get ready for the brats, Naruto. They’re a force to be reckoned with.”

 

Naruto gives her his best lopsided grin, “You betcha!”

 

The children roll in closer to the first bell with their clumsy steps and choppy vowels filling the small classroom with chatter. Mentally Naruto does a head count—fourteen to be exact. Everyone looks for their names and finds their desks as Naruto goes around passing the manila folders. Each file holds worksheets, progress report charts and bonus point sheets. He’s placing the last file on top of the last students’ desk when he notices the nicely sharpened pencils and neatly written _Sarada Uchiha_ in handwriting not his own.

 

Glancing at the owner of the writing utensils he notices the little girl fiddling with her eraser, and he ducks down to her level and says, noticing the red clip in her hair and the red color pencil on the desk, “Is red your favorite color?”

 

She nods, shyly.

 

Smiling Naruto takes back her folder and says, “Well, then, let’s get you a red folder, huh?”

 

The way the kid glows at his words reminds him just exactly why he loves his job. The pure joy on a child’s face is unmatched.

 

Once everyone is settled, he picks up the yellow chalk from the little extender in front of the board and writes down his name, he’s wearing a tiny orange crown on his head and has similar cutouts placed on every students’ desk. He turns facing the class and says, “Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the whole year. Nice to meet you all.”

 

He pauses, picking up his frog shaped coffee mug, and snaps his right fingers, “Oh! And I love frogs!”

 

The kids look up at him in awe as he goes on, “Now, how about we all introduce ourselves. Shall we?”

 ---

 

 

August rolls out with an extreme heatwave that drags into the first week of September. It’s been an exceptionally long summer even for Japan considering that by this time of year the air cools down to welcome the autumnal breeze. Seeing no signs of the heat letting up, Sasuke starts leaving the porch door—that’s carved out of the kitchen—open to let out the humidity that sticks to their walls. It’s late evening on a Wednesday so there is plenty of sunlight pouring in as he maneuvers around the kitchen.

 

He’s whisking an egg, reading over the supplemental recipe his head chef had handed him over the week before when Sarada treads over to him—her hand clutching a piece of paper.

 

“Papa,” She speaks, her voice matches the husky quality of Karin’s sometimes. It’s endearing.

 

Skimming over the recipe one more time, he sets the bowl down on the counter so he can face her properly. He ducks down to lift her in his arms and places her bottom on the island that he’d cleared out after he’d chopped the veggies, “What’s up?”

 

She hands over the piece of paper to him that vaguely looks like a permission slip detailing a trip. Perusing through the content he realizes it’s of the yearly Zoo Trip the school takes.

 

“Did you want to go?” he sniffs, acutely aware of how he smells like chicken stock and egg yolk.

 

“ChoCho is going and Mr. Uzumaki says it’s his _favorite_ trip of the year,” she nods enthusiastically, swinging her legs back on forth as they dangle off the island.

 

“Hrmmm,” Sasuke hums, “And we trust Mr. Uzumaki to take care of a bunch of seven-year-olds?”

 

He’s mostly talking to himself. The front door clicks open then, the sound of feet shuffling in, as Sarada says, “He’s the best, Papa! He brings us food every Friday, you know?”

 

“Sounds like he spoils you,” another voice filters in. Jugo’s holding a box of tools and Suigetsu’s got a children’s sized teddy bear in one arm and groceries in another.

Excitedly Sarada jumps off the counter, prancing over to the white-haired man, “Suigetsu! Uncle Jugo!”

 

Suigetsu effectively drops the groceries on the floor in lieu of picking up Sarada, “How’s my favorite little runt?”

 

“Great, is this for me?” She points at the teddy bear carelessly shoved under of his armpits as he cradles Sarada.

 

“Yes, indeed.”

 

The other three have this habit of not showing up to Sasuke’s empty-handed. Years ago, Sasuke would try to dissuade their attempts, but over time he’s learned to let them do their thing especially when it earns him the sight of Sarada’s eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. Safe to say she’s unconditionally loved not only by her father but by his pseudo-extended family he’d acquired himself way back in college.

 

Jugo side-steps the two—picking up the bag of groceries Suigetsu had dropped—and comes to stand next to Sasuke. He places the brown bag on the counter and points at the steel-gray toolbox, “We brought the tool kits to fix up the furniture.”

 

“You can finally have a bed to sleep on,” Suigetsu intones.

 

Sasuke nods, reaching one of the cabinets and pulling out a pitcher to fill it with water. It’s pretty warm and they’re probably going to start working in his room so he might as well make some drinks as refreshments.

 

“Thanks,” he is scouring through the fridge looking for fresh lemons, after finding two ripe ones he closes the fridge, “Karin still at the hospital?”

 

“Yeah, she said she’ll stop by tonight. She really needs a drink,” Jugo chuckles. Sasuke raises a brow in question.

 

Suigetsu claps his hands over Sarada’s ears which earns him a disgruntled murmur before saying, “She broke up with the bitch from accounting.”  


“No way,” Sasuke’s eyes widen as he turns to face his friend—he notices Sarada’s puffed up cheeks. Letting out a slight laugh, “Fucking finally.”

 

“I know, right? I think she should hook up with the Ortho doc. She’s hot _and_ nice.”

 

“And you’re way too invested,” Jugo laments.

 

“Whatever. I’m just saying at least that chick isn’t constantly thinking about how Sasuke and I take turns d—”

 

Both Jugo and Sasuke yell in unison to stop Suigetsu from continuing to which he huffs, “Well, you _know_.”

 

Finally, he lets go of Sarada’s ears and she sticks out her tongue before going back to her coloring book. Suigetsu pulls off a page for himself as he begins to color with her, the tv playing in the background. Sasuke and Jugo work together to get some food ready and it’s between putting the puff pastry in the oven and cutting up the carrots for Sarada that Jugo speaks, “So, how’s the new job?”

 

“Good,” he replies. “This place is really upscale, unlike the restaurant I was working at before. Everything is done with such precision and order that I’m not quite used to it yet.”

 

Jugo opens the fridge to pull out some ice cubes and drops them in the pitcher of lemonade, “I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’re a natural at what you do.”

 

Sasuke just hums, noncommittedly.

 

His friend leans on the counter next to him, eyes flitting from Sasuke’s face to the back of Suigetsu’s head, “So….”

 

“Hrm?”

 

“Met someone new?” the words come out tentative as if Jugo’s afraid to touch this subject. Sasuke gets it. He’s the first one to shut down relationship talk because no matter how much people around him think he needs another person in his life he personally disagrees. He’s happy with the way things are and bringing an outsider to his already perfect family seems unfair—to the person and Sarada.

 

“You know I’m not looking,” he replies, patient, as he looks over the stew, he’d set on the stove right before Jugo and Suigetsu had walked in. “You guys know it better than anyone else.”  


Suigetsu hollers back, face still turned to the paper he’s coloring in, “You haven’t dated in years, man.”

 

Sarada peers up at that, her dark eyes finding him, he shuts down the topic immediately, “And I’m okay with it.” He checks the oven again and waits for the timer to dial down to zero, “Anyway the food is done. Let’s eat before we fix up my bed.”

 

He’s painfully aware of the frown on Suigetsu’s face and the worry in Jugo’s eyes. He’s gotten accustomed to people looking at him like that. Thankfully, the boys don’t bring it up again not even when Karin comes swinging in around 8 with liquor in one hand and party-sized Dorito bag in another.

 

He helps Sarada to bed, pulls out the new comforter he’d gotten for her newly assembled bed, and tucks her in. Kissing her forehead, he says, “Sweet dreams.”

 

The bashful _I love you_ she lets out before turning under her covers doesn’t go unnoticed by him. He turns off the bedroom light and leaves the door slightly ajar in case she needs to use the bathroom later at night.

 

Karin’s carefully placing Sarada’s coloring book and pencils into the art box when he walks into the living room—Suigestu is unceremoniously sprawled on the couch and Jugo’s sitting on the floor, a beer bottle in hand, as they watch old reruns of Crayon Shin-chan. It’s the episode where Shin-chan takes the trash out and ends up messing everything. Suigetsu snorts at something Shin-chan says as Sasuke sits down on the same couch, slumping over his friend’s limp form.

 

“Hey, make space losers,” Karin digs her toe in the back of Suigetsu’s knee and he whines. Adjusting to Sasuke’s body wrapped around him like an octopus, his back to the other’s chest, he sticks out his tongue, “Sit somewhere else.”

 

“You…” her words trail off into the distance as Sasuke closes his eyes, sleep taking over. He passes out to warmth pressed against his him and mindless chatter of friends’ who are more family than he’d ever imagined.

\---

 

 

Naruto files all the children into a straight line outside the bus door. The other classes have all gathered in the parking lot waiting for their turns to enter their designated bus. Hitching his backpack further up his shoulder, Naruto flips thru his clipboard with the attendance sheet, “Alright, I’m going to call your name. Raise your hand and say _here_ so I can mark you off, okay?”

 

The kids reply a yes in unison as he continues, “Also, Mr. Lee will be the front of our train and I’ll be the butt. If you need anything or have any questions, ask one of us. Absolutely NO wandering off without our permission and if you need to use the restroom let one of us know so we can take you.” He pauses, glancing up from his itinerary of the day to see if the children are listening and to his surprise, they’re watching him in rapt silence, “If you _are_ accidentally separated from the group please find the nearest teacher or stay where you are until we get to you. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Uzumaki!” they all say in harmony.

 

“Alright, now…” he does a quick roll call and marks everyone down. “We’ll be back on campus around 4:30. Your parents should be here by then as they know of the late release. Now, let’s get going!”

 

A young boy in a bucket hat raises his hand, the brim falling into his eyes and obstructing his vision as he frantically tries to meet Naruto’s eyes, it’s really cute, “What about lunch?”

 

“Ah, yes! Wonderful question little Takashi,” Lee joins in, “Mr. Hyuga and I have packed everyone lunches so no need to worry about getting something. We’ll have a class picnic around noon, is that fine?”

 

That’s when Naruto notices the way Sarada clutches her backpack tightly, he excuses himself to go to her. Squatting to her eye level he notices the red ribbons tied around her pigtails and smiles.

 

“What’s up? You look like you’re having a brain fart…” he jokes, voice barely above a whisper.

 

She giggles and then points her thumb at her bag, “Is it okay if I eat what my papa packed?”

 

There is a tight pull in Naruto’s chest at her words, propelling a hearty laugh out of him, “Sure thing. You really like your dad’s food, huh?”

 

It’s a passing remark, honestly. But he’s noticed the carefully put together lunchboxes that Sarada pulls out every recess as she sits with ChoCho and Sumire. Never the same thing twice and always full of nutritional food and just the right amount of snack.

 

She excitedly tells, “He’s a chef! He’s the very, very best!”

 

“Bet your dad can’t make better ramen than my Ma,” he childishly banters to which Sarada takes the bait.

 

“Nuh-uh, I bet he can,” she persists. Her ears are a tinge red and he chuckles at how adorable she is.

 

The field trip is overall a success. There are no major events minus one of the third graders running out of the Sumatran tiger’s section because one of the feline creatures came a little too close to the barrier where they were standing. The lunch goes smoothly, and Naruto takes note of the onigiri Sarada munches on alongside a handful of dango. She must have a sweet tooth. 

 

Lee, of course, challenges one of the 2nd graders to a run across the field where they eat their lunch and immediately regrets it because he’d just eaten. Naruto’s packing up his things when his phone buzzes. It’s a text from Sakura which reads:

 

_Found u a hot date ;p it’s for Saturday. Dress all spiffy it’s at the fancy restaurant Kotaro_

“Jesus, this woman wants to run my wallet dry,” he mutters to himself. Shooting a quick reply, he finds himself staring at polished black shoes. Looking up he finds Sarada holding out an onigiri to him, “Try it.”

 

Taken aback, he blinks in befuddlement.

 

“Aren’t you hungry? Your dad especially packed it for you!” he politely tries to decline. What kind of teacher tries to con food out of his students?”

 

“But you didn’t eat lunch, right?” he barely gets a minute to process her keen observation as she charges on, “Besides, I want to prove Papa’s the best!”

 

Gingerly he plucks the rice ball out of her hands and inspects it, smelling the seaweed wrap around the rice, “What’s in it?”

 

“ _Sha-ke_ ,” she replies.

 

Nodding he takes a bite and his tongue is assaulted with a mix of flavors. This can’t be just soy sauce and bonito flakes, can it? Sarada waits for his reaction expectantly and when he groans out in approval she cheers, throwing a fist in the air, “Told you! Uchihas are the best at _everything_.”

 

He snorts, “Fine, fine. I admit defeat. Your dad is the food god.”

 

The rest of the trip is spent at the petting zoo for children with all the guinea pigs, rabbits, cows, and goats. The students are overjoyed at the hands-on part of the trip and keep dragging him from one chicken coop to the next cause apparently baby chicks love him. Kiba snickers and says it’s his blonde hair and he almost, might he say _almost_ decks him.

 

Exhausted by the day’s events some of the kids fall asleep on the route back to school, little Takashi who’s seated next to him nestles into his right arm snoozing off until they’re on school grounds. In an orderly fashion, the children file out of the bus only to be greeted by waiting parents. Naruto takes a cautionary rollcall again before seeing off each and every student with the help of Lee. He’s going through his student list one last time—the parking lot mostly clear bar the teachers who still have lesson plans for tomorrow to prepare—when someone tugs at his shirt.

 

Sarada peers up at him with imploring charcoal eyes, and informs, “Papa’s not here yet.”

 

Naruto shoves the clipboard in his backpack and holds out his hand for her to grab, “Let’s go inside, huh? He’s probably running late due to the midday traffic.”

 

They settle in his classroom and wait. Sarada busies herself with some coloring while Naruto starts working on a lesson plan. It’s when the clock goes from 5 PM to 6 PM that he starts getting peeved.

 

“Sarada,” she looks up at the call of her name, “I’m going to get something really quick from the staff room. Okay? Don’t go anywhere. If you need anything Ms. Hinata should be next door, okay?”

“Okay!” She smiles giving him a thumbs up and going back to her drawing.

 

Quietly closing the classroom door, he treks down to the staff room, now thoroughly irritated. Ino’s loafing on the sofa with a folder in her lap and Kiba and Lee are on the chairs working on their own stuff when he walks in.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sai asks he’s just stepped out of the staff bathroom. “You look….Well, constipated.”

 

“Shut up,” he says going to the shelf where they keep folders full of contact information of the students. “One of my students is _yet_ to be picked up.”

 

Ino gawks at him, “What? It’s 6!”

 

“I know!” Naruto huffs, “She was looking forward to her dad picking her up all day. What kind of asshole forgets?”

 

Perusing through the names, he finally finds Sarada’s file, “I’m calling the mom. Since the asshole clearly can’t keep a promise.”

 

“There is no mom,” another voice interrupts his frustrated ramblings. He looks up from where he’s crouched in front of the bookshelf at the door where an unfamiliar man is standing. Even from his distance, he can see the grease stain on the collar of his white button up.

 

“Is Sarada here?” he says again. His previous statement going unreacted, but it’s Ino who straightens up and stands. Enthusiastically nodding as she answers, “Yes! You must be Mr. Uchiha…She should be in her classroom. Right, Naruto?”

 

Reeling him back in the conversation snaps Naruto out of his stupor. He stands up dusting his jeans and crosses his arms over his chest, still irritated at the man’s tardiness, “I’m not going to take back what I said.”

 

“Passing judgment on people you barely know is your prerogative,” he pauses to size up Naruto which ticks him off even _more_. “But, for now, I’d like to be led to my daughter.”

 

“I can take you...” Ino goes to offer sensing the hostility between the two men, but Kiba squeezes her elbow.

 

Naruto huffs, rolling his eyes, “Follow me.”

 

Sasuke steps into the classroom first with Naruto behind him. Sarada’s eyes dart from her paper where she’d been drawing to her father and she gives him the same bright smile from earlier when she’d offered Naruto her lunch. Promptly leaving her things she meets the man halfway to her desk and attaches herself to his legs, “Papa, you’re here!”

 

The man ducks down so he’s face to face with his daughter. He raises both of his hands to his ear lobes and gives them a slight pull and says, voice quiet but tender, “Sorry, I’m late.”

 

Sarada cackles at that and wrings her arms around the dark-haired man’s neck, “It’s ok! I get it Papa was busy.”

 

“Yes, but I promised to pick you up on time,” he sighs, “This won’t happen again.”

Naruto’s tempted to let out a petulant snort at that, but it’s the way Sarada’s eyes turn into tiny crescents that stops him. The way her lips stretch wide to fit the image of happiness on her face flickers a warmth in his chest. She replies with her words carrying absolute joy and certainty, “I know!”

 

Just as she’s about to hug her father she notices Naruto watching them over her shoulder and exclaims, “Mr. Uzumaki! This is my Papa!”

 

She drags the man by his hand to where Naruto’s standing, “I told you about him, right?”

 

Hesitantly he lets go of the annoyance plaguing him and offers a restrained smile in truce to the man, “We’ve met.”

 

His words come off a tad too sharp to his own ears and he knows that now he’s being outright unprofessional, but something about the guy’s earlier nonchalance had pissed him off. Only intruding on the scene of him actually taking the time to apologize to his daughter helped salvage Naruto’s opinion of him—well, somewhat. The asshole still showed up an hour and a half late.

 

Sarada barely notices and picks up her drawing to show both men, “Look I drew the elephants we saw today!”

 

“My little scientist is going to be an artist now, huh?” the man replies, “It’s incredible, Peanut.”

 

Sarada rolls her eyes at the nickname and darts her eyes at Naruto expectantly. He complies to her whims easily, “You’re our very own Picasso.”

 

“Who’s that?” she stares up confused.

 

“Just some old, dead very famous artist!”

 

\---

 

 

Suigetsu cackles out loud, eyes tearing up as Sasuke stares daggers at him. At least Jugo and Karin have the decency to try to suppress their laughs.

 

“So, this guy just ripped you a new one in front of the whole school staff? Damn, I think years of karma has caught up to you man,” Suigetsu jeers. Sasuke reaches over the table and pinches his ear as he yowls mid-laughter.

 

Karin interrupts then, “Sasuke you have to admit it’s been years since someone tried to pick a bone with you.”

 

Jugo, however, the saint that he is sadly inputs, “But now all the staff must think Sasuke’s a shitty dad.”

 

“Whatever,” Sasuke huffs, running a hand through his hair. The strands fall messily into his eyes and he catches a glimpse of Suigetsu all red-faced.

 

The man finally breaks loose into spurts of laughter, tipping over his beer bottle all over Sasuke’s dining table as Karin shrieks getting up to grab a paper towel, “We all know you’re a _great_ dad, but man he hit the mark on the spot. You sure are an asshole.”

 

If Sasuke chokes Suigetsu out tonight, then the young man has no one but himself to blame.

\--

 

“Naruto can you please get ready…you have a date tonight,” Sakura drags down the blanket from his face, but he just turns and buries himself further into the couch. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

 

“He’s just mad at himself for yelling at the hot dad,” Ino notes, coolly.

 

Naruto sits upright in horror, “How dare you? He deserved it! That dude’s an asshole. Also, _not_ hot.”

 

Kiba snorts from behind him. He’s sitting on the bean bag eating popcorn straight out of the bowl they’d made earlier and is watching some old re-run of a soccer match.

 

“What? Have something to say dog breath?” Naruto urges.

 

Rolling his eyes Kiba says, “Man, I’m straight as a rod, but even I thought he was hot.”

 

Naruto’s jaw drops open dramatically. Absolutely scandalized at Kiba’s confession which only worsens with Sakura’s input, “I feel like I’m missing out on Adonis or something.”

 

Turning a sly smile to her, Naruto says, “Actually, Sakura, he looks the type you’ve historically hated. Stupid hair, awful dressing sense like the man showed up with stains….terrible manners. An absolute blemish on mankind, y’know.”

 

“You got all this from your two-liner conversation?” Sakura raises her eyebrow at him and Naruto flusters.

 

Ino snickers, “Naruto, even I didn’t notice the stains. Where were you exactly looking?”

 

“Oh, fuck you guys,” he whirrs finally getting off his ass and moving towards his bedroom. “I’m going to get ready for my hot date.”

 

“Which you wish was the hot dad,” Kiba whispers to the girls.

 

“I heard that!”

 

The date is at an upscale restaurant called Kotaro closer to downtown Tokyo. The place has a very traditional setting with tatami mat flooring and bamboo shoot decorations, lanterns hanging from the ceiling and a very romantic ambiance if he were to say so himself. They’re seated at a low-height table by a waiter once they’ve entered the restaurant and Naruto suddenly feels the nerves catching up to him. He hasn’t dated anyone properly since him and Hinata called it off two years ago. There was one off’s after that, but nothing that lasted.

 

The man sitting opposite to him has a very clean image to him. His sharp neatly pressed suit. His comb-over hair and black frames tilting down as he peruses thru the menu handed to them. The smell of his cologne is subtle—something reminiscent of a breezy scent. Sora nods at the menu and asks, “Do you see anything you like?”

 

Naruto ducks his head out of embarrassment, he’d been so busy staring he’d forgotten to look at the menu, “Uh, everything looks good. I can’t pick.”

 

Sora laughs, “Random, but a friend of mine says we need to try an appetizer because they recently hired a new sous chef? And he’s supposed to be _amazing_. He handles the appetizers and all.”

 

Blinking Naruto skims through the menu, but his eyes stop at the onigiri, remembering Sarada he mentions jokingly in passing, “Maybe we should get the onigiri it fits with the traditional theme.”

 

They order their meal and conversation flows easily between them. Naruto’s anything if not a great conversationalist and that always works in his benefit until he realizes that most of his relationships turn into this one-sided passion. It’s never the other person’s fault necessarily, but people have this attitude of complacency once they’re with someone and to Naruto, that level is scary because it comes at the expense of a fiery romance; a spark.

 

So, yeah. He’s 29 and searching for the big bold love of his life. And maybe he’s selfish to ask for that kind of fire, but he _knows_ it exists in the way his mother’s laugh is loudest in his father’s presence, the way Kakashi pulls the most ridiculous stunts to woo Iruka and horrendously fails and also in the way Ino pulls up the blinds just half so the light doesn’t pour to Sakura’s side rumbling her awake from sleep. And yes, these relationships too are embedded with contentment, however, there isn’t monotony. The very flame hasn’t died out.

 

Predictably, the date is just that. Safe and content. Naruto sighs biting into his portion of the onigiri, overthinking how he’s probably going to turn Sora down when his taste buds are struck with the same fusion of flavors as the other day. Pulling back the rice balls he stares at the food as an offensive object.

 

Sora follows his line of vision, and frowns, “Is everything okay? Does yours taste bad?”

 

“I..” Naruto’s words trail off. But. That’s impossible.

 

“We can call the waiter,” he carries on raising his hand and the same young woman from earlier comes to their table. Bowing and noting down Sora’s complaint. Naruto’s too dazed to correct him that the food doesn’t taste _bad_ per se but instead it reminds him of something he very recently had.

 

Everything happens so fast. The waiter haphazardly apologizing and running back to the kitchen, Sora pushing away the main course without even trying it and the Sous Chef walking out to their table. And just like that Naruto is fronting a recently acquainted face.

 

“What seems to be the problem?” the man is in the same white button-up with sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a black apron tied to his waist. The only difference in him is the messy half bun pulling back his bangs and giving the perfect view to his dark eyes.

 

Waving at Naruto’s plate which is just a half-eaten onigiri and his untouched main course, Sora states, “My partner here thinks there is something wrong with the food. We’ve heard tremendous compliments of this place, but? This is kinda preposterous.”

 

Naruto heavily flushes at the word _partner_ feeling as if he’s assigned a title without permission. It doesn’t help that he’s outright embarrassed because the food isn’t bad. It’s fucking fantastic. He’d kiss the chef’s hands for making such a simple snack item into a flavorful delicacy. But his tongue is tied out of mortification, so he stays quiet.

 

“I’m the chef,” the man answers, “Sasuke. And I’m sorry the onigiri isn’t to your liking. We can refund that item, or I can make you a fresh new set if you’d like.”

 

Naruto can’t tell if the man recognizes him in the dim lighting of the restaurant, but he hopes to god he doesn’t. Caught up in his own thoughts he catches the tail end of Sasuke’s words, “The main dish was made under the head chef’s supervision so it should be fine. We’d, of course, understand if you’d like a whole new meal.”

 

Grabbing a fork off the table Naruto digs into his bowl, taking a mouthful of noodles and broth. Swallowing down he says, “The main course is fine.” His words sound forced and tetchy.

 

“So, it’s just my food you have a problem with?” Sasuke’s brow furrow and Naruto can see the beginnings of annoyance masking over his features. But in a flash, they’re gone, “I apologize. Maybe I can make something more suited to your taste.”

 

“No, it’s fine…” Sora cuts in, “We’ve already wasted plenty of our time here.”

 

Sasuke bows and Naruto notices a tomato paste stain on his breast pocket this time. He’s messy but so beautiful. Oh. _Oh_. 

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

With that he exits their periphery, walking back to the kitchen and Naruto lets out a sigh of relief. Sora criticizes, “What was up with that asshole?”

 

“Huh?” Naruto blubbers like an idiot.

 

“I don’t know he came off so standoffish. I can’t stand guys like that. They think they’re better than everyone else. You’re being paid the least you can do is do your job right,” Sora irritably continues. “Prick.”

 

Naruto swallows his own tongue realizing that the food was _fine,_ and this is probably Sasuke’s new job and he already gave him an accidental bad review and his date just turned out to be a judgmental dickhead. Tonight really is going down the gutter by the second.

 

Sora is a perfect gentleman throughout the rest of the date though. Even going as far as walking Naruto to his door which he finds a bit ridiculous and certainly traditional, but the man’s kind and amiable so he can’t be bothered. At the doorstep ready to say their goodbyes Sora reaches over to kiss him, but Naruto turns his cheek to him effectively making it an unintentional peck.

 

“Tonight was nice. Thank you,” he says.

 

Sora blinks at the very apparent rejection and recoils a bit, “Did you….I’m sorry but did you not enjoy yourself?”

 

Frantic, Naruto waves his hands everywhere, “No it’s not that.”

 

“Are you not attracted to me?” Sora questions, bolder than he’s been all night.

 

Naruto’s tempted to reply in an honest fashion _yes you’re hot, but our chef was hotter_ , but he settles for a more diplomatic approach, “I am. It’s just this date was kind of sprung on me by Sakura and….I’m not sure I’m ready to explore a relationship.”

 

“Oh,” Sora voices, “We can take it slow?”

 

Naruto winces because this guy is really nice but also fairly dense if he can’t spell out what he’s trying to say. Thankfully before he has to put it all together for him, he continues, “Very well then. I had a lovely evening and if you ever change your mind, call me?”

 

“For sure.”  


Sakura’s lounging on the sofa with Ino’s head in her lap reading a book when Naruto enters the house. They’ve been roommates for ages and Naruto’s been trying to convince Sakura that she should move in with Ino, but the pink-haired girl thinks it’s too soon. They’ve been dating for 6 years, mind you. So, of course, Ino has made it a habit to crash at theirs every other weekend. She looks up from the text with a soft smile, “How did it go?”

 

“Fucking asshole was there,” Naruto’s suddenly feeling a resurgence of the same annoyance from a day earlier when he was waiting for Sarada to get picked up.

 

Ino pushes up on her elbows, “Omg, hot dad?”

 

Naruto grumbles out a yeah and the girls exchange a knowing look, “Naruto…”

 

“Yes?”

 

Sakura chides, “Did you botch the perfect date I set up because of some guy running late to pick up his kid?”

 

“No!” He exclaims hanging his jacket on the hook. “That’s not—listen, I didn’t even know he was the chef there ok.”

 

Ino encourages him and he spills the beans of the entire night. Laughing she concludes, “I think you might have a crush on Monsieur Hot Dad.”

 

“Does a crush entail shoving my foot up his annoying ass?” he groans. “Man, I’m never finding love and now I have a vindictive asshole following me around.”

 

“You went to his workplace,” Sakura helpfully points out.

 

“See this is why I should’ve lived with Kiba. He’d have offered me a beer and let me talk shit about this dickhead, but instead, I have the commitment-phobes giving _me_ a lecture about my romantic feelings.”

 

Sakura blushes as Ino huffs, “Fuck you!”

 

“Ha,” Naruto treads over to his own room, “You wish!”

 

He falls back on his bed with hands folded over his chest. He feels the way his chest rises and falls with every breath.

 

“Sasuke, huh,” he voices to no one in particular, “Sasuke Uchiha.”

 

Closing his eyes, he ignores the stutter to his heart under his palm.

\---

 

Sarada sits in Sasuke’s lap as he braids her hair. Karin’s retelling about a gruesome trauma case she got the previous night while Suigetsu makes exaggerated hurling faces and Jugo grimaces. The weather was exceptionally nice for a Sunday morning, so they decided they’ll have a picnic at the local park near their house.

 

“Did you chop off his leg?” Sarada asks, eyes completely fixated on Karin’s face as she intently listens. Her words do come out slurred though—she lost her two front teeth recently so most words with hard consonants end up sounding sloppy. Sasuke thinks it’s the cutest little development.

 

“Yes!” Karin raises her hands, “There was blood everywhere.”

 

“Ewwww,” Sarada giggles and Karin reaches over to tickle her stomach.

 

“This is why always wear your seatbelt when you’re in the car, okay?” Karin reminds planting a kiss on the inside of Sarada’s wrist. Suigetsu says around a mouthful of chips, “I’m never driving again. Sasuke you’re the official designated driver now.”

 

“I already am,” he deadpans, looping the hairband around the silky hair. He barely goes out anymore and ever since he became the actual dad friend, he’s been shifted the designated driver duty. He can’t even remember last time he got drunk.

 

Jugo helpfully offers, “Next time we go out I can drive.”

 

Smiling Sasuke says, “Nah, it’s fine. I’m over that hangover life.”

 

“You say that now…” Suigetsu wiggles his eyebrows mischievously, “Just wait for my birthday.”

 

They segue into a happening at the restaurant and how one of the trainee chefs set an order on fire when a football comes flying in their direction. Sasuke reacts quickly and turns Sarada around into his chest so the ball hits his back instead of her face. The ball slides off his back and dribbles onto the neatly cut grass. The owner of the offensive object follows right after, a flurry of apologies at the tip of their tongue.

 

“I’m so sorry! My friend wasn’t looking is everyone, ok?” the husky voice comes from behind him. Sarada must recognize it because she breaks out of his arms and turns to face the perpetrator.

 

“Mr. Uzumaki!” she exclaims.

 

“Naruto?” Karin’s voices in shock. Sasuke is now facing the man who’s sweating through his muscle tee.

 

“Karin?” he’s equally as shocked.

 

“Suigetsu!” Suigetsu chimes in as a joke and Sarada copies him throwing her hands in the air, “Sarada!”

 

Karin laughs at how cute she is before pulling her into her chest, Sarada easily complying, “How do you know my cousin, little lady?”

 

“He’s my teacher,” Sarada answers peering up at Naruto. “Right, Mr. Uzumaki?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” he rubs the back of his neck—uncharacteristically shy, Sasuke notices. “She’s in my class.”

 

“Wait that means...” Suigetsu trails off with eyes darting from Naruto to Sasuke. The dark-haired man glares at his best friend in warning to not open his blabbermouth. Instead, it’s Jugo who’s finishing off the introductions for them.

 

“I’m Jugo we’re all Sasuke’s college friends,” pointing at Sasuke and then ruffling Sarada’s hair, “And this little one is the youngest member of our little family.”

 

Naruto mouth’s an ‘ _o’_ absorbing the newly given information and draws his focus back to his cousin, “So, these are the people you hang out with.”

 

“You’d know if you came to my graduation party,” Karin jests, “But you were tooooo busy.”  


An apologetic look takes over his features, Sasuke watches, with how he squints and scratches the back of his neck, flushing at the teasing. Clearing his throat, he answers, “I’m sorry I was taking my teaching license exams at the time.”

 

Sasuke reaches out to the ball that had hit him, lifting it to the owner, “Yours.”

 

“Right,” Naruto hesitates before plucking the ball out of the other’s hands. Before he can get another word, another apology perhaps, another young man comes jogging to where they’re seated. He’s dressed similarly in a loose t-shirt and gym shorts with a headband holding his bangs back—Naruto lets his own golden waves flop right on his forehead; sweat making them stick to the skin.

 

“Bro, what’s taking so long? The other guys are waiting,” he squeezes Naruto’s shoulder and eyes the people sitting on a picnic blanket. “Oh. Hey!”

 

“This is Kiba. He teaches at the school as well,” Naruto introduces, “That’s my student Sarada, my cousin Karin and Sarada’s father and friends.”

 

“Small world,” Kiba says casually.

 

Karin pinches Sasuke’s side and gives him a shit-eating grin, “Smallest.”  


“What are you playing?” it’s Sarada that breaks the air of awkwardness and Sasuke’s thankful every day of children’s aloofness.

 

“Football!” Naruto’s entire attitude pivots to the bubbly, friendly individual Sarada had raved about after the first day of school. He bends down to get a proper look at her and says, “I was beating Mr. Inuzuka’s butt, you know?”

 

Something alights in Sarada’s eyes, she confidently volunteers, “I bet you can’t beat my Papa.”

 

Sasuke’s eyes widen at the claim and he tries to assuage the situation, but Suigetsu is then saying, “Throwing your teacher to the wolves, huh, kiddo?”

 

Kiba speaks from behind Naruto, grin in place, “You seem pretty confident. How about you join us too?”

 

Jugo tries to deter the other men, “I don’t think it’s wise to challenge these two.” The pity lacing his words when he looks at Naruto and Kiba is speaking volumes, “They’ll eat you two alive.”

 

Naruto huffs, insulted, “You haven’t even seen us play! Where is all this confidence coming from?”

Sasuke realizes all this time Naruto’s been avoiding meeting his eyes. Either it’s due to their altercation at the restaurant or this man has decided that he really can’t stand looking at Sasuke. Both conclusions leave him feeling disappointed to his surprise.

 

Lost in his thoughts he doesn’t notice Sarada walk over to him, but when she tugs his shirt, he meets her eyes, “C’mon, Papa! We don’t back down from a challenge, right?”

 

Naruto picks right then to stare right at him, no longer avoiding his eyes, with a wicked grin, “are you afraid, scaredy-cat?”

 

The words touch a nerve, but Sarada’s already boasting him up as his personal cheerleader, “What do we say? Uchihas aren’t quitters!”

 

Somewhere in the background, he hears Naruto say _Uzumaki’s never lose either_ and Karin correcting him _we don’t even say that!_

Sighing Sasuke gets up, rolling his eyes, “They sure aren’t.” Jerking his head at Suigetsu he says, “Lets put these losers in their place.”

 

“Heck yeah!” Suigetsu cheers, scrambling to stand up as Kiba and Naruto exchange glances.  


“Loser buys me ice cream!” Sarada yells and everyone dissolves into laughter.

 

\---

 

 

“The first one to score three goals is the winner,” Naruto recites the rules while Suigetsu and Sasuke do a quick stretch. Karin’s the goalie for their team.

 

“You sure you don’t want me to sit out?” Lee looks between the two groups of men, “It’s hardly fair that we have an extra person on our team!”

 

Sai bluntly adds on, “I mean, you’ll be losing regardless, but you can have one of our guys.”  


Suigetsu bends over touching his toes, replying with absolute smugness, “I’d worry about your team. We’re solid as we are.”

 

“Handing you your asses shouldn’t be too much trouble,” Sasuke lets the curse slip off his tongue because Jugo and Sarada are seated far enough as spectators that she can’t hear him.

 

Naruto goads him, “Man, you’ve got my cousin guarding your goalpost you hardly have an advantage.”

 

“What did you say blondie? I will pound your ass into the ground,” Karin yells from her spot. Okay, maybe, there is absolutely no use in having Sarada sitting at a distance because his friends will make sure she’s educated in profanities before the age of ten. He can almost hear his mother’s disappointed sighs.

 

Jumping back scared, Naruto winces, “Fuck, I forgot she’s got my mother’s temper.”

 

\---

 

The game starts with a whistle, Jugo doubling as umpire and babysitter, and Naruto goes straight for the ball. He feels the steady buzz under his veins, an excitement he hasn’t experienced in a long time, and when Sasuke skids past him going for the ball it lightens a spark. Been a long time since he felt this exhilarated over a game of football with his friends. The back of his mind keeps niggling him about how it may have to do with the certain dark-haired man’s presence.

 

For all their bravado Kiba and Naruto’s team ends up losing. Sorely at that. They don’t even manage to get a single goal in, even though they had Lee on their team—he’s the fastest out of their entire group. Sasuke’s team decimates them and Naruto’s left biting his tongue over what he said about his cousin as the goalie.

 

“Well, that was embarrassing,” Kiba chuckles grabbing his own bottle from his backpack and downing the liquid.

 

Naruto can feel the heat in his cheeks and the way his shirt sticks to his back with sweat, “This is your fault…I can’t believe they killed us.”

 

“My fault?” Kiba quirks an eyebrow.

 

“If you hadn’t challenged Suigetsu we’d have gotten the ball and gone on our merry way!”  


Sai slyly proposes, “Now, now, Naruto. Let’s not blame Kiba when you were on the field thinking with your dick.”

 

“What!” Naruto squeaks in horror.

 

Lee nods, seriously, rubbing his chin, “Yes, the tension between you and Mr. Sasuke was off the roof.”

 

Naruto trips backward, “What are you guys—” he doesn’t get to finish because he backs into someone. Hurriedly turning around to be face to face with his competition.

 

“Always this clumsy, Mr. Uzumaki?”

 

“Naruto…” he replies in a daze, “I mean, no I just didn’t see you there!”

 

God. He can hear Sai and Kiba’s snickering from behind him. Suigetsu walks over to them with Sarada in his arms, she says, “You owe us ice cream!”

 

Smiling, Naruto agrees, he forgets the sadness of the loss, “Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

The ice cream parlor is not too far from the park, so they choose to walk there instead of driving. Suigetsu and Sasuke are at the front with Sarada sitting atop her father’s shoulders. Naruto’s head spins from a rush of emotions he can’t even begin to untangle. Having a vague idea of where this is going, but not brave enough to admit to himself just yet.

 

Karin brings him out of his thoughts by latching onto his arm, lolling her head onto his shoulder, “They’re cute, right?”

 

“Yeah,” it’s easy to agree as the sun ducks below the horizon and Sarada’s pigtails swish left and right with each movement she makes. Being a teacher means he’s fond of kids, but never before today he’d thought he’d be following the train of thought which leads to him having one of his own. His eyes dive down the wide expanse of Sasuke’s shoulders where his black t-shirt stretches.

 

“So,” He starts, suddenly nervous that Karin will piece everything together, but more worried that she’d not grant him the privacy to figure out this on his own. He takes a leap of faith anyway. “Single dad?”

Laughing into his arm, she replies softly, “Yeah, always been.”

 

“No significant others….?”

 

“He hasn’t dated in a couple of years,” she explains, “Since Sarada actually. It’s hard raising a kid on your own, y’know? Relationships demand too much work and to him Sarada is above everything else.”

 

“That’s good…” Naruto trails off. He glances down to find a serene look on Karin’s face, jokingly he says, “Surprised you didn’t make a move.”  


“Funny,” she narrows her eyes.

 

“Oh, right, forgot you like girls,” he sticks his tongue out at her as she lets go of his arm. She walks ahead of him only to stop to look back with a haughty expression on her face.

 

“And he’s gay.”

 

Naruto pays for the entire group—except Sasuke since he’s not fond of sweets—and cries for his wallet, especially cause that bitch Kiba got a double scoop. He was on the losing team, Christ’s sake!

 

He’s handing over his credit card to the cashier when he hears a laughter-whine. Looking over his shoulder he spots Sarada giggling out of her father’s grasp as he tries to take a bite out of her ice cream, pouting when she calls him a loser. Quickly turning around, he recites another order of a coffee almond scoop in a waffle cone for himself.

 

When everyone is nearly finished and Sarada has migrated to Jugo’s side—Sai’s there too folding napkin cranes for her—Naruto walks over to Sasuke’s side.

 

“Wanna try?” he offers the cone of ice cream and the man gazes up at him puzzled. Naruto stutters a bit at the sudden attention on him, but hastily regains his composure, “You don’t like overly sweet flavors….so. This one is pretty mild.”

 

Instead of taking the cone out of his hand Sasuke just leans forward and licks the side of the ice cream scoop, his pink tongue poking out and gliding over the creamy confection. Naruto can practically hear the blood rushing to his brain.

 

“It’s good,” he wipes his lips with his thumb as he settles back in his chair.

 

Stupefied at the man’s action, Naruto nods dumbly. The ice cream melts in his hands, but he makes no move to eat it, in its place he spills out an apology, “I’m sorry.”

 

Sasuke’s brow furrow together in confusion which Naruto finds exceedingly cute. “You didn’t mean to hit me, it’s fine,” he waves him off with same air of nonchalance he always possesses.

 

“Not that,” the store is mostly empty now edging towards closing hours, the only customers besides their group being a young teen couple seated on one of those tall stools in one of the corners—it looks like a first date and the sight blossoms a strange nostalgia within Naruto. Bringing his eyes back to Sasuke he explains, “For the restaurant, for the terrible first impression I set. You were right it was presumptuous of me to think that just because you’re late you’re willfully ignoring your child.”  


Sasuke bristles at his explanation and Naruto wishes he could see what’s going on in his head, but. The man replies in a monotone voice, “Well, first impressions aren’t everything.”

 

Sasuke’s eyes trail to where Sarada is; utterly bewitched by Sai’s craft cranes. Naruto watches him run a hand through his hair, the locks falling messily over his forehead—the way the bangs frame his face are a tad ridiculous, but somehow it makes the man duly alluring.

 

Sighing he articulates, “I understand given your career you’ve come across absentminded parents. But I’m hoping I’m doing my very best in being there for her throughout everything. That day the alternate sous chef had called in sick so I had no choice to go in and right before I could leave my boss had assigned me to some overdue paperwork for my employment.”

 

“I would’ve called Karin to come to get her but seeing as I promised….” Naruto feels like a right asshole. But he couldn’t have known, right? So, he doesn’t say anything instead pulls out his phone and unlocks it to thumb at the contacts app.

 

Quickly typing a name, he hands over the phone to Sasuke, “Just in case, your workplace decides to be an ass again. This way I’ll at least have a heads up to hold off on the profanities.”  


Amused Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him, “Hold off until?”

 

“Until I deem fit to let them all out,” he guffaws watching Sasuke’s fingers deftly move across the screen typing in his number. Naruto takes back his phone and shoots him a quick text _hey its naruto_ , giddiness settling in the pit of his stomach at the possibility of friendship—and just maybe, _more_.

 

\---

Days turn into weeks and soon enough September has ended. To say that Naruto was severely disappointed is an understatement of the century. He thought there was a spark, there was _something_ during the football match and later at the ice cream parlor. But maybe he’d let his fantasies get the best of him. It’s just the way Sasuke had engaged with him was nice and fun and they got along so was hoping the other man would reach out to him so bad? On top of everything, apparently, Sarada’s permanent ride back and forth from school became Suigetsu who, mind you, was getting real chummy with Kiba.

 

Letting out another melodramatic sigh, Naruto flops on his stomach on the living room couch; Sakura’s seated on the floor with folders spread in front of her reviewing old patient cases.

 

“What?” she barks irritably at him. He pouts not appreciating her short-tempered self and just turns away from her. “Naruto you’ve been lazing around for weeks after work and sighing every damn chance you get what’s the problem?”

 

“He hasn’t texted!” he whines, sitting up on his knees, “I thought we had something!”

 

“You bought his kid ice cream and hung out with his friends for a few hours he doesn’t owe you anything,” she says rationally, diverting her attention back to her papers, “Besides, if you’d just go on one of the dates I set you on—”

 

“They’re boring,” he deadpans.

 

Finally, meeting his eyes she furrows her eyebrows, “what?”

 

“Everyone you or anyone set me up with is boring. It’s safe. It’s—I have done that before Sakura I have been with people who make me feel like I’m content, but that’s not what I want—”

 

“Is that why you broke up with Gaara?” her tone is sharp and no bullshit tolerating, “Or Hinata? Huh? Since, apparently, you’ve sworn to not tell us what happened with either of those relationships.”  


“That’s none of your business,” his eyebrows knot at the accusation, “We separated on cordial terms they’re still my friends—”

 

“Naruto, you were with Gaara for years and then you broke it off maybe you’re not made out for commitment—”

 

“That’s not what this is,” he asserts getting irritated by the second. “You obviously can’t understand Sakura not everyone meets the love of their life at the doorstep of their favorite flower shop.”

 

Sakura’s eyes soften at that, “Naruto…”

 

“I am alone, I get it, it’s like people always think of me as one thing and I never live up to it,” his mind is racing, words spilling before he can reel them back in but he’s already losing to the gaping vulnerability, “I just. Mom and dad have been together for years and it still feels new and Iruka-sensei too. I just want that.”  


“You can’t have that by chasing after unavailable hot dads,” she tries to lighten the mood. That only deflates him further as he murmurs, “You don’t get it…it felt different.”

 

He’s been blessed all his life and it is silly to complain about something as minor as his love life, but he’s getting older and the idea of spending this life alone, to not having to share it with someone is terrifying. From the start he’s managed fine on his own, he didn’t grow up with siblings, so he doesn’t understand that sort of love, but he eventually found friends who filled that gap and his parents have always been doting. It should be enough, but then the nights Sakura stays over at Ino’s feel so empty. The house barren and hearing the sound of his sole footsteps treading the halls sounds awful.

 

Dropping all her work she joins him on the couch, wrapping her arms around him, “Maybe, he’s not the one. Maybe the one _is_ around the corner. But until then you should know I love you and will always be here for you.”

 

Sasuke texts him the next day.

 

_You free on Halloween?_

\---

“Wait, stop moving Sarada I’m trying to fix your pants,” Sasuke chides, the Styrofoam claws keep hitting him in the face while he’s fixing the pants. They’re a bit lose so he’s got safety pins and Velcro bands on hand.

Sarada huffs, “We’re going to be late!”

 

“Yes, but if we go like this, you’re going to have to walk out of the house pantless. Now is that what Sebastian would wear.”

 

“Papa,” Sarada says patiently, “He’s a crab. He _is_ pantless.”

 

She scissors her claws at him threateningly, “I don’t think anyone wants to see your sailor Uranus panties at school Sarada.”

 

She hisses in horror, “Don’t say that word! It’s embarrassing!”

 

“You think everything I say is embarrassing,” clipping the pants around her waist he turns her around to make sure they’re not loose. “And that’s what they’re called!”

 

She rolls her eye—she’s picked up the habit from Karin and he’s trying everything to get rid of it, but alas—and says, “Okaaaaay, let’s go!”

 

“Geez,” he gets up walking over to the counter and grabbing his car keys, “No gratitude around here.”

 

Spinning around he finds the living room empty, “Sarada?”

 

“In here!”

 

He follows her voice to his room, she’s standing in front of his full-length mirror twirling in her costume, “What are you doing?”

 

The tip of her ears turn red and she gives him her boxy smile—the one that shows all of her missing teeth and gums—and exclaims, “I love you!”

 

Sasuke really wishes he could stop tearing up every time she catches him off-guard like this.

 

They pull into the school parking lot at eight-thirty on the dot. Sarada tries to open the car door but the claws kind of leave her helpless. They’re doing a Halloween thing at her school on a Friday because the actual day falls on the weekend. Sasuke suppresses a laugh at her struggle and unbuckles to exit the car. Walking over to her side he pulls open the door for her, Sarada climbing out and dropping on her small feet. She looks up and grins, “You’ve got snot on your face.”

 

Consciously he touches his face—yes, he’d been crying in the car what about it—but realizes she’s only joking, “You brat.”

 

Grabbing her by the waist he tickles her, “Making fun of papa isn’t allowed.”  


She’s giggling in his arms when a familiar voice intones, “Well, that’s no fair.”

 

Naruto’s wearing a royal-esque outfit, white and gold accents. Sasuke blinks in awe, belatedly realizing he’s dressed as a prince, which gives Sarada the perfect opportunity to escape his grip and run over to the other man, she hides behind him, “Save me, Mr. Uzumaki!”

 

Turning up his chin to Sasuke he valiantly declares, “Let go of my royal—wait what are you?”

 

Sarada blows her bangs out of her face, “Sebastian the crab from Little Mermaid, duh!”

 

“Right, of course,” Naruto amends, “My royal crab friend!”

 

“Anything for the prince and his royal crab friend,” Sasuke mimics, amused.

 

“Sarada!” one of her friends calls out to her and she separates from the two before giving Sasuke a quick tug to his hand and a quick _bye papa!_

“So, Prince Charming?” Sasuke points at the get-up.

 

Naruto crosses his arms over his chest, “Prince Naveen actually.”

 

“Somehow the frog version might be more befitting, don’t you think?” Sasuke muses out loud and Naruto smacks his shoulder.

 

“Bastard,” he hisses, “It took ages to put this together.”  


“Aren’t teachers supposed to be good at craft?” the bantering dispels into a light exchange of their plans for the day. Until Naruto has to leave. Sasuke makes sure to remind him of the Halloween party at his place which the other man promises to join.

 

\---

 

Suigetsu dips his hand into the chips bowl, Karin smacking it, “So, when were you going to tell us you and Naruto are….” He finishes sleazily doing an obscene gesture with his hand and Sasuke pulls at the cape tied around his neck. He’s dressed as Dracula, fake blood dripping down his mouth, fake pointy teeth and all. Choking on the tug, Suigetsu jumps back from Sasuke’s grasp, “Are you _trying_ to kill me?”

 

“There are kids here,” Sasuke hisses, leaning against the table of snack, “Keep your hands to yourself.”

 

Jugo chuckles, “Avoiding the question, Sasuke?”  


“No,” he nods at one of Sarada’s elementary school friends who comes forward to get another mozzarella stick. Some of the parents are here too—they’d been worried about dropping their kids off, but they seem fine now considering Naruto’s taken it upon himself to socialize with every individual present. “He’s nice.”  


Karin bites down on a carrot with a crunch, “To think that the only way to get you out of celibacy was to hook you up with my cousin.”

 

“Fuck off,” Sasuke whispers not being able to hold back his smirk, “It’s not like that.”

 

“Then what is it like?” Suigetsu wiggles his eyebrows salaciously and Sasuke has half a mind throwing him out of the house. But unperturbed, he replies, “I’m happy right now, ok.”

 

“Awww, Sasukeeee,” Suigetsu coos wringing his arms around his neck, Karin winds her arms his waist from the back and Jugo slides next to his other side, hugging him. They squish him in their grip, Jugo voicing, “We always want you happy.”  


Suigetsu kisses his temple with a loud smack, “You deserve the best, man.” He can feel Karin nodding into his back. When Sarada was born the other three had dropped everything and driven to his old town, no questions asked, no judgment passed, they helped him set up her crib, buy all essentials for newborns—Karin even got in touch with the local pediatric for him. Rarely you find people who selflessly care for you to this extent, usually the roles are shifted to family members, but at the time he’d been afraid his family might not like this sudden parental role being thrust upon him or they’d go the other extreme and coddle him—of course, in that too he was wrong as his parents were nothing short of accepting.

 

He didn’t want to ask for help but turns out he didn’t need to. By some miracle, he’d found people who were willing to give anyway. He hopes they know he returns every single ounce of affection.

 

Someone clears their throat and Sasuke breaks out from the daze meeting the blue of Naruto’s eyes, they flicker with stains of gold shimmering under the living room lights. Grinning the other man asks, “Where is my group hug?”

 

Suigetsu speaks with no trace of humor in his voice, “Sign your life away and we’ll let you enter.”

 

“I’m afraid you’re being completely serious,” Naruto’s eye twitches. Suigetsu goes to say something but Sasuke elbows him in the gut, successfully getting out of the other’s grasp, “Did you want something?”

 

“Yes,” Naruto looks over his shoulder really quick then back, stepping closer to Sasuke—effectively ignoring his cousin and the other two despite their incessant chatter—and tugging on the lapels of Sasuke’s coat, “So, Captain hook, huh? Isn’t Mr. Smee more fitting?”

 

Brandishing his hook threateningly, he warns, “Don’t make me use this.”

 

Naruto spills into laughter, “Bastard you wouldn’t.”

 

The rest of the evening goes by easily from tending to the kids to the guests. By nine o’clock everyone has trickled out of his house, save for his friends, on their way home. Sasuke picks up candy wrappers, the empty bowls and brings them to the sink. Taking out the broom and pan from the cleaning closet to get started on setting the house back to its original form.

 

“We’re going to take off,” Karin puts on her coat over her dress; she’s dressed as Megara and it suits her, her hair falling in rivulets down her back. Suigetsu salutes at him, a plastic trash bag in hand, “I took care of the backyard and Suigetsu should have the living room.”  


“Thanks,” this makes his job ten times easier, only to worry about cleaning the mess in the kitchen and Sarada’s room. “Jugo was going to put Sarada down—”

 

The older man interrupts, appearing from the hallway that leads to her room, “Looks like Naruto’s got it.”  


“Oh?” Suigetsu arches a brow in surprise. “He’s still here?”

 

 Karin huffs, “He saw her getting sleepy and was like he’ll put her to bed—knowing you had so much to do. You work tomorrow right?”

 

“Yeah,” he’s barely responding mind still fixated on how Naruto’s taking care of his child right now. The way he’s molded into their lives so quickly is frightening.

 

“Well, I’ll pick Sarada up then.”

 

“Later man!”

 

The front door closes with a resounding click, indicating his friends have left. He finishes sweeping the kitchen floor before washing his hand under the tap and making his way down the hallway. They’re almost out of paper towels and Ziploc bags he needs to remember to go grocery shopping tomorrow either before work or after. Mentally noting down a list of essentials, he opens the door to Sarada’s room finding an unexpected sight.

 

Naruto’s sitting on the floor, legs crisscrossed but his head is lolling off the edge of the bed, Sarada’s hand gripped in his palm while she’s curled up next to the top of his head—blanket spread over her tiny body. He’s asleep.

 

“Jesus,” Sasuke goes to close the window, the chilly draft has made the room colder than it should be. He should crank up the heat too now that they’re welcoming winter, it’s better to be on the safe side otherwise he’ll be stuck with a sick 7-year-old which is never a fun time.

 

Sarada’s closet door is slightly ajar, he opens it fully pulling out a light blanket and throws it over Naruto’s shoulders. Waking him up right now seems pointless. He’ll finish fixing up the house and then come get him.

 

Before leaving, he dims the light, glancing over his shoulder at the sight of Sarada and Naruto. The idiot pricks at his skin, eliciting a budding feeling he’d long forgotten could be felt—ignoring the warmth spreading through his chest he exits the room. Funny thing is if you don’t nip the bud before full bloom they keep growing, vines and petals thriving under the sun. Sasuke’s not bothered to pluck it just yet.

 

It’s 11 by the time he’s done, collapsing on the couch in the living room with a bag of potato chips and can of coke. Starting tomorrow he’d be in charge of the lunch hours, following the previously in charge sous chef around until he’s learned the ins and outs of the restaurant. He has a nagging feeling the guy doesn’t like him but he’s due to find out.

 

Revising the menu on his phone, he wonders if he could change one of the lunch special recipes—the last time he did it the head chef hadn’t said anything, but maybe he shouldn’t be pushing his luck. Scrolling down his phone he comes across a post he opens the notes app and types out the list of grocery items they need on top of stuff for Sarada’s lunch, he’s just finishing when Naruto’s walking out of the room.

 

The blonde’s hair is pointing in different directions, a cowlick on the side he’s slept on, “The objective was to get Sarada to fall asleep, Mr. Uzumaki.”

 

Scowling he grunts moving to the kitchen, he blinks until he comes up empty, “Where’s all the food?”

 

“I put it away,” Sasuke arches up, “Sorry, the kitchen is closed.”

 

“Aw, come on,” he whines, “I basically entertained all your guests _and_ put your kid to bed. Where are the fruits of my labor!”

 

“You can have the stale bread on the counter,” Sasuke kindly offers, biting back a laugh at Naruto’s face contorting into the ugliest expression he’s ever seen.

 

“You’re a dick you know that,” he grumbles padding out of the kitchen empty-handed, his stomach roaring at not being fed, “Now I have to drive back empty stomach.”

 

Sparing him, Sasuke offers the bag of chips, “I’m willing to share –”

 

Naruto greedily reaches out to the bag but Sasuke pulls it back tauntingly, mischief masking his face, “But. What do you have to offer?”

 

“Fuck you!” he mutters, “Give me the damn chips!” 

 

Falling forward he comes into Sasuke’s space. For a moment, a fraction of a second, he loses his breath. Naruto’s breath is on his face, warm and steady. A mix of emotions flicker across bright eyes, the hand Naruto had accidentally placed on Sasuke’s knee sends a frenzy of heat up his body. Unaware of his own reactions, he leans forward. Like gravity pulling you to the ground, he’s drawn to Naruto’s mouth. Close. Closer. _Closest._

 

“Papa?” Sasuke startles, jumping back to the edge of the couch. Not chancing a glance at Naruto, he instead finds Sarada clutching to her Eevee, rubbing her eyes, “Nightmare.”

 

Hurrying to his feet he goes to grab her, lifting her until she tucks into his neck, mumbling out a small cry. He rubs soothing circles on her back, rocking her a little, “It was a dream, alright, it didn’t happen.”

 

She sniffles out a small _okay_. The quiet lull puts her back to sleep, his arm tight around her until she’s letting out wisps of breath into the nape of his neck. Naruto’s on the couch, scrolling through his phone, trying to look distracted it seems. Naturally, they don’t talk about what had happened or was going to happen. But he figures, it’s going to be harder to ignore the spark from here on out.

 

\---

Sasuke pulls his car into the driveway of a quaint neighborhood. It’s pretty similar to his own area with identical in structure residential houses lined across the street with only a wall separating them. Each house has a slight flair though to set it apart like one of them had a well-kept garden another had the roof painted blue. Stepping out of his car he makes his way to the front door, Naruto’s garden blooming with all sorts of flowers to vegetable beds. _He must have a green thumb_ , Sasuke thinks absentmindedly.

 

Knocking on the wooden door he waits for the other man to answer. He’d picked up an extra shift because he’d taken off for the Halloween party. He’s still new at the restaurant and wants to setup a good impression for future promotions.

 

Lost in thought he doesn’t hear the door opening and is startled by a pink haired woman staring him down, “Oh, I’m sorry I must have the wrong house.”

 

“Are you Sasuke?” she says, eyes gliding down his frame. Something about her gaze says she’s judging him.

 

“Yes,” he replies, standing his ground. “Is my daughter here? Naruto was supposed to look after her.”  


“You’re not curious as to know who I am?” the woman asks.

 

Ignoring the pit of growing displeasure at Naruto’s potential relationship status, he approaches, “I’m assuming you’re a friend. Girlfriend? It’s none of my business really I just want to pick up my child—”

 

“Dang,” she huffs, opening the door for him and waving him in. “Sorry, I was just picking on you. I’m Sakura by the way.”

 

“Right,” it’s a little strange that this lady is so casually conversing with him, but he goes along with it. The hallway opens up to a cozy living room which is brimming with stuff—pictures on the walls, bookshelf decked with books, magazines, folders, a throw cover placed on the recliner. He’s taking everything in when he spots Naruto on the couch. And Sarada.

 

He’s watching something on the tv with her head in his lap, a blanket covering her as she snoozes away.

 

“We were having a Disney marathon. She passed out about half an hour ago,” Sakura whispers, side-stepping him and going to sit on the recliner. Naruto then notices him, eyes widening a bit.

 

“Hey,” it comes out a little breathless, but for all intents and purposes, this man is a stranger to him regardless of Karin’s thousands of reassurances. However, something about his blue eyes glimmer sincerity he can’t help but return, “Thank you so much again. I really owe you one.”

 

Naruto ushers him to take a seat, “I can get you something to drink—”

 

“No, I should get going we’ve already bothered you enough,” Sasuke doesn’t want to overstay his welcome but again there is this strange pull the other man has. From the start, it seems they’re meant to run into one another no matter how different their paths are. He’s starting to think fate is playing a funny joke on him.

 

“Oh,” the flash of disappointment doesn’t go unnoticed by Sasuke, “Right. Let me—”

 

“It’s fine I got her,” Sasuke bends down and slides his arm under Sarada’s knees with his other hand under her head and brings her to his chest. She nuzzles into his shoulder mumbling a quiet _papa_ which like always erupts a familial warmth through him.

 

Naruto stands up after him, letting the blanket fall to the floor, “I guess I should see you out.”

 

“It was lovely meeting you!” Sakura exclaims and Sasuke nods, “Likewise.”

 

They walk to the door in silence and Sasuke should probably say something. There is this undercurrent of things left undone from the Halloween party and it pricks at his skin, but he can’t solve the issue if he can’t even name the problem. Sasuke glances surreptitiously over his shoulder, sees a head of blonde hair bowed in a manner where the man’s eyes are fixated on the ground. As if sensing someone watching him, he glances up, blinking. Sasuke tries to glance away, embarrassed he’d been caught staring, but he’s too slow.

 

They’re at the door, now. Sasuke standing on the small step that leads inside the house where Naruto stands at the exit. He’s biting down a smile. Even in the dark of the night somehow the blue of Naruto’s eyes is radiant and Sasuke helplessly keeps staring until he’s addressed, “I hope work wasn’t too bad.”

 

He gives half a shrug, careful not to jostle Sarada who’s clutching him tightly—if she was awake and knew he carried her out of her teacher’s house he’d never hear the end of it.

 

“You know, it goes.”

 

The neighborhood is dead silent, the only sound piercing the quiet being of the passing cars every so often. It’s early November so the weather has dropped significantly from the cruel heatwaves to chilly drafts. They’ve even cranked the heating at the restaurant which makes the kitchen even warmer than it already is. Safe to say, Sasuke’s been sweating through his button ups every damn shift. He doesn’t know how the head chef does it all in an overcoat.

 

Before turning to leave, a visceral urge charges him to ask, “Since I owe you one—”

 

“Oh, trust me it was nothing I’m always happy to help,” Naruto interrupts rubbing the back of his neck. Blame his eyesight or even the dim lighting of the street but he thinks he sees a trail of a blush creeping up the blonde’s neck. “Besides, I consider us friends now.”

 

“Yes, but,” Sasuke pauses to hitch Sarada a little higher, “although I can’t ask you out for a drink I can, however, invite you over for dinner.”

 

“Dinner?” Naruto says, dumbly.

 

“Yeah, Sarada said you really miss your mom’s ramen. I can’t guarantee I can make it like hers, but I’ve been told I’m something of an expert.”

 

Whatever trickle of shyness the other had possessed shifts into a wide grin, “Has someone told you before you’re really cocky?”

 

Sasuke lets out an honest laugh, “Can’t say you’re the only one.”  


“All that confidence will get to your head,” Naruto teases, “But since you’ve asked so nicely, I’m not one to turn down free food.”  


“Oh, I’m being exploited for my culinary skills, heh?”

 

“Alright, Gordan Ramsey off with you!” Naruto pushes him a bit and he trips backward still keeping his balance. “Drive safe.”

 

“I’ll text you the details,” Sasuke hollers back as he keys to open his car. Settling Sarada in the booster seat with the seatbelt safely clutched around her he makes his way to the driving seat.

 

Naruto’s standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall with arms crossed over his chest and for just one infinitesimal of a second Sasuke stares unabashedly—he allows himself to find the man intensely attractive at that moment.

 

The blond is grinning ear to ear as he says, “It’s a date.”

 

\---

 

“It’s not a date!” Naruto shrieks. He’s standing in front of his cluttered closet with clothes strewn all across his bedroom floor and a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

Sakura barges into his room without knocking, Kiba in tow, “Who died?”

 

“Me!” Naruto complains, falling to the ground and crossing his legs, “I’ve decided I’m canceling. I’ll say I’m sick.”

 

“Naruto get your ass up and get ready,” Sakura scolds as Kiba narrows his eyes at him and pointing, “Dude, did you nick yourself while shaving?”

 

Glumly he touches his jaw where a trickle of blood stays, “I am nervous okay! He’s hot and like. Really, _really_ , cool.”

 

“You talk about him like he’s a rocket scientist,” Kiba rolls his eyes. “It’s just dinner you’ll be fine. Suigetsu said to keep it casual.”

 

Both Sakura and Naruto turn to him, suspiciously glaring but it’s Naruto who asks, “Kiba.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you smashing Suigetsu?” he says with the most poker-faced expression he can muster.

 

“Wa!” Kiba whines, “Fuck off, he’s just cool okay we get along. Not everyone is gay, Naruto.”

 

“Uh-huh,” he snorts, “This is the time to come out Inuzuka.”

 

“Go jump off a cliff.”

 

“Honestly sounds better than going on this date right now,” Naruto genuinely contemplates calling in sick. People, do that all the time, yknow? Reschedule until they’re more confident.

 

“Naruto didn’t you say he could be the one?” Sakura reminds him.

 

“Yes but…”

 

“You owe it to yourself to go there and charm his pants off.”

 

Naruto turns his nose at the phrasing, “Jeez, Sakura, his kid will be there, but I get what you mean.”

 

She steps over him to reach his closet and pulls out a simple yellow tee and a pair of jeans and tosses them at him, “There. Casual.”

 

\---

 

Sasuke slices the roasted pork while the eggs are boiling on the stove. He chops the green onions next, then drains the corn he’d boiled earlier into a clean bowl. The noodles are boiling on the stove and he’s checking every few minutes to see if they’re properly cooked. Once they’re just the right amount of sticky—can’t be too gummy or they’ll break apart as soon as he puts them in the soup.

 

Sarada’s sitting in the living room watching an old rerun of sailor moon when she asks, “Papa, are we having guests over?”

 

He takes out another pot from one of the cabinets and gets started on the soup portion, “Yeah, Mr. Uzumaki is coming over.”

 

Suddenly excited she turns around, “Really?”

 

“You seem happy,” the ginger, dried kombu boil in the water alongside the ground pork when he adds the green onions.

 

“I love him!” she ambles over to him, “He’s the best teacher I’ve ever had.”  


“You’ve only had two teachers,” he points out helpfully, but she sticks her tongue at him before going back to her show.

 

He’s just done straining the broth when the bell rings. He sets the pot on the stove, quickly wiping his hands with a dish towel, and goes to the door.

 

Naruto’s standing outside with a box in his hand, it’s pink with a ribbon tied around it, when he greets him with a smile, “I brought cupcakes for Sarada.”  


“You’re spoiling her sweet tooth,” Sasuke has barely stepped aside to let him in when the little one comes running to latch onto Naruto’s legs.

 

“Mr. Uzumaki! I am so happy you’re here!”

 

Naruto awkwardly waddles inside the house, Sarada still attached to him, and bends down to present her with the box, “I brought your favorites.”  


“The red velvet kind?” her eyes glisten in happiness as she peers into the box thru the thin plastic film on the top. “With cream cheese?”  


“Just the one!”

 

“Alright, can we get in. Cupcakes after dinner, Peanut,” he plucks the box out of Naruto’s hands as he leads them into the sitting area that’s connected to the kitchen—only separated by the island. Sarada whines in embarrassment behind him _papa don’t call me that!_

 

 Sasuke places the box in the fridge, turning to Naruto and asks, “You can take off your jacket if you’d like. We have a coat closet right there or you can just toss it on the couch.”

 

Naruto shifts a little uncomfortably and does just as told, running a hand through his hair before taking a seat on one of the island stools. Gazing over the counter he sees all the ingredients haphazardly placed over the counters making Sasuke acutely aware how messy he can get when he’s in the kitchen. He clears off the cutting board from the island and apologizes, “Sorry the food’s almost done.”  


Naruto smiles, amiably, “Don’t worry about it smells good.” He waits a moment before tacking on, “Let’s see if it lives up to the hype.”

 

“Well, be prepared to be wowed Mr. Uzumaki,” Sasuke grins.

 

They talk over a bottle of beer while Sarada goes from seeking attention from Naruto to Sasuke and back, it’s so odd to have someone other than his family or his friends over for dinner that Sasuke almost suspects he’d be uncomfortable. But Naruto’s presence is oddly fitting. The way he can engage with Sarada but also keep the conversation going with Sasuke. The easiness flows between them and he’s left feeling a bit lightheaded at the head-on assault of comfort—not finding this kind of understanding in a long time.

 

There is another thing though, the slight electric tide under the casualness of his speech, of how his fingers touch Sasuke’s as he hands him the pepper shaker or the way his eyes turn into crescents when he looks up at him. Swearing off relationships was his personal decision especially because Sarada was so young—not to mention his career had just started—that he didn’t think he could manage all three and he hasn’t regretted that decision one bit. Right now, though watching the way Sarada laughs at Naruto’s jokes, the smell of food filling their home and the tranquility he feels in the other’s presence he wonders if their family is missing a puzzle piece.

 

Naruto gulps down the last of the broth as Sarada watches him with curious eyes, Sasuke’s own bowl half-eaten, “So, what’s the verdict?”

 

“Goddamn,” Naruto puts down the bowl, tongue poking out to lick his lips and if Sasuke follows that movement then the blond doesn’t seem to notice, “I feel like my mother is about to disown me.”

 

Sasuke snorts, “Told you.”

 

“So, did I!” Sarada chimes in going back to her bowl and scooping up some of the broth.

 

Naruto pouts, it’s so fucking cute Sasuke’s on the verge of losing his mind, “I just need to make it my life mission to find at least one flaw in you.”

 

Sarada slurps some noodles, talking with a mouthful, “Papa can’t bake to save his life.”  


“Sarada!” children really are traitors, huh. Bribe them with some cupcakes and they’re tossing you off.

 

She gives him a knowing look, it’s so similar to the one his mother used to when he’d lie when he was younger, “You burned the cookies for ChoCho’s birthday and had to call grandma over to help you.”

 

Mortified Sasuke avoids Naruto’s eyes knowing full well he’s eating up this information, “You _did_ get your cookies, didn’t you?”

 

“Oh, Sasuke,” Naruto coos, face coming closer to Sasuke’s, “That’s _so_ cute that you’re a culinary god but can’t make chocolate chip cookies.”  


Sasuke pushes him away, “Oh, be quiet, you ingrate.”

 

Obviously, when the time of doing chores comes Sarada wanders off back to her toys and tv shows while Naruto helps him clean the dishes and clear the dining table. They create a system where he washes the plates and bowls and Naruto wipes them down. It’s going pretty well, not much chatter, but then he remembers what Naruto had said over dinner.

 

“Culinary god, huh?” he hands another plate over to the blond and picks up one of the bowls from the stack of dirty dishes.

 

“Don’t let it get to your head you’re just good with your hands in the kitchen,” Naruto sticks his tongue out and drags the rag over the clean plate before putting it in the drying rack.

 

Sasuke soaps up the bowl and rinses it under the tap, “That’s not the only thing my hands are good at.” And maybe, _maybe_ , the innuendo is outdated, but he hasn’t flirted—much less dated—anyone in over seven years so he hopes it sends the message.

 

To his luck, it’s heard loud and clear in the form of Naruto effectively dropping the plate in his hand onto the floor. It shatters with a loud crunch, the white porcelain dispersing all over his wooden floors.

 

“What happened?” Sarada questions, climbing onto the couch and peeking over the island to see the broken plate. Naruto’s staring at him, the color drained from his face, absolutely horrified. Alright, it could be possible that he’d been the only one who was feeling some sort of vibe here and this guy was over just for dinner.

 

“Naruto dropped a plate,” he answers his daughter.

 

A hollow feeling settles in his chest, akin to disappointment, as he crouches down picking up the shards of the broken china. Naruto follows suit but he has a wad of paper towel in his hand. He must’ve grabbed it while Sasuke was zoning out staring at the white pieces scattered all over his floor.

 

“Sorry,” he whispers, you can tell he’s not used to lowering his voice. This unnerves Sasuke as if he’s responsible for this shift in attitude, that he’d provoked this discomfort within Naruto’s easygoing personality.

 

“It’s just a plate,” he grits out, he’s stupid. Of course, he’s a single dad most guys aren’t into that—

 

“Not the plate,” Naruto tentatively reaches out to touch his hand, he draws it to him and Sasuke realizes he’s pricked his finger on one of the sharp edges. Naruto presses the paper towel to the wound and his face contorts into this ugly, flushed mess, “I thought I was making up everything in my head…I got caught off guard.”

 

Sasuke stays quiet watching how gingerly Naruto holds his fingers, it’s the opposite of his brash-self that’s been challenging him from first sight—it’s tender, careful, and Sasuke’s heart beats loud in his chest. He really _really_ likes him.

 

“Don’t make that face,” Naruto urges.

 

“What face?” Sasuke asks, honest.

 

“Like I can break your heart,” Naruto flushes at his own words and Sasuke flattens his palm on the floor—well aware that he might place it on top of another shard. Thankfully, it’s just the tile.

 

“I hope this is okay,” Sasuke mutters, leaning forward and Naruto’s already closing his eyes in permission. Their lips brush chastely, fleetingly. Naruto’s lips are soft under his own and that makes him want to reach out and pull him closer, but he reigns in control after another peck. Pulling back, he finds eyes that are bluer than any ocean he’s seen, so captivating they have him frozen, breathless.

 

“Okay?” his tone soft.

 

“Perfect,” Naruto grins.

 

\---

 

 

“So, I think for the rest of the school year we should divide the events based on who has the most experience,” Naruto files through the schedule and pulls out the spreadsheet him and Neji had put together over the weekend, “So, Neji and I think each teacher can work in pairs. The winter carnival maybe can be handled by Ino and Lee since they worked on it last year.”

 

He looks to gauge everyone’s reaction but instead of reading through their own folders they’re leering at him with narrowed eyes, “What?”

 

“A little birdie informed us you had a hot date,” Ino sing-songs, biting the eraser of her #2 pencil.

 

“With hot dad,” Kiba clarifies.

 

Naruto keeps a straight face, “We have this whole planner to get ready and you guys are interested in my love life?”

 

“Yes,” they all say in unison. Even Lee. Traitors, every single of them.

 

Naruto pushes the folders and slumps forward, bangs falling in his eyes, “he kissed me.” Ino shrieks while Kiba hoots.

 

“Sooooo? Are you dating?”

 

“Is he a good kisser?”

 

“In front of his kid?”

 

“Dude. Get in.”  


Naruto rolls his eyes answering every question, “I think. It was barely a peck I can’t judge from that. No, what the fuck Sai! Thanks, Kiba.”

 

The staff meeting is unsurprisingly pointless. They get absolutely nothing done and Neji talks Lee’s ear off complaining about we shouldn’t mix our personal lives with work stuff.

 

The second half of the day flies by, the children getting buzzed for the upcoming few weeks of activities which only means Naruto will be more swamped than usual. He’s going through the math quiz sheets from earlier when Sarada tugs his shirt.

 

“Oh, hey,” he shifts in his chair, “Isn’t Karin picking you up?”

 

“Papa said he’d come today.”  


“Oh,” Naruto ruffles his eyebrows doing a mental do over Sasuke’s schedule, “Doesn’t he work late on Wednesdays.”

 

“He said he wants to go out to eat tonight!” Sarada cheers, tugging on his sleeve, “You’re coming too.”

 

Naruto splutters at her insistence, he’s got so much to do, but before he’s even responded someone is knocking on the classroom door. Sasuke’s leaning against the doorjamb and Naruto’s mouth runs dry at the sight—he’s wearing a black button-up and dark wash jeans. It’s such a simple outfit and yet Naruto’s salivating. This is honestly so annoying this man has him wrecked without even trying.

 

“Hey, you,” Sasuke smiles, the slight indent of a dimple on his right cheek showing. Yes, he has a singular dimple when he smiles really wide and Naruto wants to poke it.

 

“Hi,” he smiles back stupidly.

 

Sarada looks between the two of them and goes to her dad pulling his hand, “Stop staring you’ll scare Mr. Uzumaki.”

 

Sasuke frowns, bottom lip jutting out at his daughter.

 

Naruto wants to kiss him, but he settles for laughing and packing up his things, “Alright, why am I being kidnapped?”

 

“I got done early today so figured we can go out somewhere,” Sasuke suggests, squatting down and picking Sarada up who complains _let go_.  He plants a wet kiss on her cheek, “That’s for being a little conspirator.”

 

“Ew, gross,” she overdramatically wipes a hand down her cheek, “You got spit all over me, Papa!”

 

Sasuke lets her go as she runs out of the class towards the main doors, Naruto uses the opportunity to sidle up next to him, “And where’s mine?”

 

He points at his cheek expectantly, and Sasuke turns and smooches his forehead instead, “There.”

 

Before he steps out Naruto draws him in by the waist, pressing his lips to plump ones, and breathes, “Here.”

 

Someone clears their throat behind them, and Naruto jumps back startled. It’s fucking Sai. He’s got an impish sneer on his face as he looks between the two men, “No, PDA in the hallway.”

 

“Fuck off, Sai,” Naruto stares daggers at the art teacher.

 

“Oh, come on deadlast I’m sure you and,” he gestures at Sasuke, “Romeo here can canoodle somewhere innocent eyes can’t see you. We’d like to preserve some sanctity here on campus.”

 

“Deadlast?” of all things that’s what Sasuke picks from the conversation.

 

Naruto grumbles, “Shut up. Don’t you dare!”

 

Sai intervenes, “Surprised you two haven’t jumped each other the tension—phew.”  


“Run,” Naruto warns, “Run before I kill you then you can worry about the sanctity of this place.”

 

“Feisty,” Sai smirks but Naruto shows him his fist and he goes running with his tail between his legs.

 

“So, dinner?” Sasuke asks and Naruto beams until he adds on, “Deadlast.”

 

Boyfriend or not, he’s getting his ass kicked.

 

\---

 

 

“Who’s Naruto?” Mikoto hands Sasuke his wallet while he gets his shoes on. He’s working till closing tonight so instead of bothering his friends he’d asked his mother to take Sarada in for the day. They’ve been overdue a visit at the grandparents anyway.

 

He loses his balance against the wall he’s leaning on, startled by his mother’s question, “What?”

 

She points at the drawing stuck on the fridge with a cherry magnet right under the picture of Sarada’s kindergarten graduation. The drawing is of a little girl holding hands with two adult men, the sun in the corner and a bunch of flowers at the bottom. Sarada had drawn it after Naruto was over last weekend.

 

“Right…That,” Sasuke avoids his mother’s eyes grabbing his coat from the closet. It’s getting colder now that they’re in the middle of November, “I might be seeing someone.”

 

Mikoto’s face reflects her shock, mouth parting slightly at the revelation. She collects herself and asks, “You…haven’t dated in years even after we all tried to convince you—”

 

“I know I know,” he replies hastily fixing his clothes and double checking he’s got everything he needs, “Can we talk about this later?”  


Furrowing her brows, she crosses her arms over chest, “Sasuke.”

 

“It’s still new and tentative we have barely been on any dates for it to be even considered a real relationship,” it’s true they’ve barely known each other but for some reason it feels like he’s lying through his teeth about his feelings, “So, until I’m sure I’d like everyone to kind of let this play out itself.”

 

“Your child is clearly getting invested,” her words are reprimanding, “You can’t bring a man into your life so carelessly and not realize that your child will get attached and if it doesn’t work out—”

 

“Mother, he’s her teacher—” he goes to explain, but her eyes widen in an absolute panic.

 

“Sasuke!” following him out the front door, “You’re being irresponsible!”

 

He keys his car open and turns to her, “I’m almost thirty years old can you please realize I know what’s best for me and my child?”

 

Her eyes soften at that, she gingerly reaches to touch his arm, “I know. You’re smart, but just like she’s your baby you’re _mine_ and I just don’t want you hurt.”

 

Giving in, he sighs. The thing is when you become a parent you start realizing how all the little annoying things parents did to protect you as a child make sense. Because nothing is worse than knowing you could have helped avoid your child going through pain and you didn’t. So, he gets it why his mother still frets over him not eating enough or Itachi forgetting to call every two weeks or how she stills brings over his favorite meal packed in Tupperware every time she’s over.

 

Leaning into her motherly touch, her hand cupping his jaw, “I know. I’ll be careful, okay?”

 

“Good,” she smiles, and then it turns amused, “I still want to meet the young man who broke my boy’s pact with solitude.”

 

“Hrm, no chance,” he mutters getting in the car, “Don’t forget to lock the doors on your way out. I’ll pick Sarada from yours around 11.”

 

\---

 

The phone rings twice before he’s welcomed by the familiar northern lilt, “Naruto!”

 

“Hey, ma,” he grins, falling on his back on the bed. His mom grew up in northern Japan, the accent thicker and the vowels sharper, even though she went to university in Tokyo, but her accent never changed sticking to her roots stubbornly.

 

He can hear the smile in her voice when she says, “It’s been a month since you called, baby, we miss you.”

 

“Sorry,” he’s wholly apologetic, “it’s been crazy with the new school year and whatnot.”

 

“As long as you call us once in a while,” she reminds kindly, “How are the new kids? Liking them just as much?”

 

“Honestly, not to pull favoritism, I think this might be my favorite bunch.”

 

“Ohhhh, any special reason?” she’s asking in passing he knows but his mind automatically goes to Sarada hugging him after doing well on her math test, “Naruto? Still there?”

 

“I met someone,” his voice comes out small, not timid. Just quiet. Like if he said it out too loud the spell would break, the magic will vanish.

 

His mother doesn’t say anything at first, but then he hears her sigh in relief, “I’m so glad. Tell me about her? Or him? Them?”

 

Naruto’s glad it’s his mother because if his friends heard him sound so spellbound he’d never hear the end of it. Without any inhibitions, he dives in from their first meeting to their latest date. His mom listens with excitement, asking questions when she deems necessary and cooing when she’s enamored.

 

“Damn, he sounds like a catch,” she pauses, and then asks kind of hesitant, “You said he’s a dad?”

 

Suddenly, Naruto’s alarmed. The heat in his cheeks burn, an uncomfortable swoop of his stomach, “Uh, yeah. Listen mom—”

 

“Naruto, baby, I love you you know?” and he doesn’t want to hear something about Sasuke that’s untrue. A nagging thought at the back of his mind telling him that he’s falling hard fast. No, parachute to cushion this fall instead he’s diving straight in.

 

His mom continues in the same tone she’d use when he’d steal cookies from the jar after midnight when he was younger, “He has a child. He’s not alone so if you leave him or something doesn’t work out it’s going to affect more than one person.”

 

Relief floods him at the realization that this isn’t about him or Sasuke, but genuine concern for an innocent third party, a soft smile takes over him as he says, “I know. Don’t worry she’s always the first priority.”

 

\---

 

It’s 11:30 on a Saturday night and Sasuke’s sitting in the parking lot of a dingy McDonalds with Naruto and Sarada licking their ice cream. Sarada went with her favorite hot fudge sundae while Naruto’s got a classic soft serve.

 

“This was your emergency?” Sasuke deadpans. His traitor of a daughter was obviously on board with a nighttime snack. She happily digs into her cup in the backseat.

 

“Ice cream is a life essential Sasuke. It’s not our fault you choose to deprive yourself of it,” Naruto points out. “Right, Sarada?”

 

“Yeah!” she happily agrees. Obviously.

 

Sasuke leans his head back on the window grumbling, and Naruto sticks his tongue out at him. “Maybe I should kidnap Sarada so we can have all the ice cream we want.” He looks back at the little girl, bribing her, “Would you leave your Papa for a lifetime supply of ice cream, Sarada?”

 

Sarada actually gives it a thought, and just when Sasuke thinks he’s on his way to a serious heartbreak she shakes her head a no. Timidly admitting, “I love Papa. I don’t want to leave him.” Ah, yes. His angel, his peanut, she’d never do him wrong.

 

“Sorry, Naruto,” the blonde had told her earlier when they’re not at school she can just call him Naruto. Like all things, even the way she pronounces his name is downright adorable as instead of saying Naruto it comes out _Naruwtooe_.

 

They sit there for another hour or so, long after Sarada has eaten her ice cream and is in fact on her way to dreamland, head lolling on her seat. Sasuke reaches back and fixes her in her booster seat while she sleepily mumbles.

 

They should be heading home soon, but Naruto speaks then. He scratches his cheek, a nervous habit, “I had something to ask.”

 

Sasuke turns to him, leaning over the divider between their seats, lessening the space between them but keeping enough distance where it’s deemed appropriate, “Yes?”

 

“Did you want to come over to my place on Friday?” he avoids meeting his eyes. Naruto’s free on Friday, apparently, since Ino and Sakura are having dinner with Sakura’s parents and then just crashing at Ino’s. He figured it’s a good opportunity to invite Sasuke over since all the while it has been him visiting the other.

 

After a moment of consideration, the other speaks, “Is this a proposition?” The slight smile on his face is teasing and Naruto turns punch red.

 

“What? No!” his arms flail feebly in the small space of the car, “I meant you and Sarada! I can cook my famous instant ramen and we can watch movies or something.”

 

“Instant ramen?” Sasuke mocks, “And here I spent my entire day to cook you some from scratch—”

 

“Alright, asshole, harr harr we get it I suck just. Are you free?” it shouldn’t be a problem if the other doesn’t want to come over but so far, their attempts at romancing have been severely one-sided, Naruto admits to Sasuke. He’s trying to change that. Sasuke appreciates it wholly.

 

“Sure, I get out around six I’ll pick Sarada up from Karin’s and meet you around seven?”

 

“Perfect!” Naruto glows. The sight leaves Sasuke awestruck so he does next what he thinks is best. Their lips meet briefly, chaste as ever, and Sasuke pulls back, “Perfect.”

 

He can’t keep the smile off his face when he finally goes to sleep.

\---

 

 

Sarada crawls under the blanket fort with her flashlight and nighttime reading book. She’s wearing her fluffy pajamas and her hair is tied in two similar pigtails. Sasuke opens his arms for her which she comes to and settles in his lap, opening her book and using her flashlight and fairy lights dispersed across the fort to help her read.

 

“Should I start?” she asks, and he nods. Guiding her through a few chapters until she feels comfortable reading herself. Somewhere towards the middle of the book, he brings her attention back to him.

 

Placing a quick peck to the crown of her head, he starts, “Sarada, can I ask you something?”  


“Mhm,” she continues skimming but he knows the words are getting more difficult with each page so she’s just skipping around until it makes sense.

 

Plucking the book out of her hand, she gives in easily, he sets it aside. Lifting her up until she’s turned to face him with her gummy smile, he braves, “What would you say if I started dating someone?”

 

“Like Uncle Itachi and Kikyo?” big imploring eyes gaze up at him as he nods in confirmation. “Who is it!”

 

Sasuke takes in a deep breath, it shouldn’t be this nerve-wracking, but right now he definitely feels ten times more uneasy than he did talking to his mother. The thing is if any part of Sarada isn’t okay with it he’s bound to end things.

 

“Mr. Uzumaki,” the words roll off his tongue, eyes gauging his daughter’s reaction. She furrows her brows in confusion and then realization dawns on her, “My teacher!”

 

“Yes.”  


Sarada stands up, her head touching the blankets draped over them, “Does this mean he’ll be over a lot more?” Her eyes widen, one of her footsteps on Sasuke’s knee, as she tries to climb him, “Sumire’s mom and her girlfriend live together, will Mr. Uzumaki live with us? Can he please live with us?”

 

All this time he’d been worried for no reason. Letting out a sigh of relief he leans his head on Sarada’s stomach, a laugh tumbling out of his chest, “Papa?”

 

“You want him to live with us…” he mumbles, pulling himself back, the fairy lights twinkle behind her illuminating a pink glow around them, “Maybe in the future, he can.”

 

A little later when the forts’ disassembled and Sarada’s brushed her teeth, Sasuke tucks her into bed. He brushes the hair off her forehead and gives her a kiss, “I love you.”

 

“Love you always!” she replies before snuggling into her Eevee plushie.

 

\---

 

 

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Sakura hitches the duffle bag up to her shoulder, eyes following Naruto’s desperate attempts at tidying up their place. He’s got a rag tucked in his shorts, Windex in one hand and is using one of her scrunchies that had suspiciously disappeared holding back his hair.

 

One of the legs of the center table is shorter than the other—honestly, it was a roadside find she’s surprised it’s lasted this long—so he fits a piece of cardboard under it after positioning it. Grabbing the remote from the couch he places it on the glass top of the table, “No, you go! Ino’s waiting.”

 

Exhaling a wispy breath of air, she walks over to him, clutching his shoulder, “Don’t panic. It’ll be fine.”

 

He narrows his eyes at her before deflating, “Fine, fine, now leave. I need to get food ready before he gets here.”

 

“Okay!” she treads over to the door, hand on the knob, “Now Naruto, do I need to give you The Talk before I leave?”

 

The cushion he throws at her is an effective method to get her out of the house.

 

Naturally, time passes by quickly. Most of the house ends up being clean, he even finishes a load of overdue laundry, by the time it’s six. He’s setting the noodles on the stove to boil when the doorbell rings. Rushing to get to it he passes by the small mirror above the entrance table, catching a glimpse of his appearance, “Fuck, I didn’t even change.”

 

Hurriedly he runs a hand through his hair, smoothing down his worn in Totoro t-shirt, and opens the door, “Hi—”

 

Sasuke’s standing there dressed down from his usual work clothes into a simple hoodie and jeans, “Hey.” And of course, without a doubt, he looks stunning. Naruto can’t tell if he hates this man just a smidge or—

 

“Wait, where’s Sarada?” he cranes his neck out to see if she’s behind or getting out of the car, but the driveway is empty save for Sasuke’s car, the streetlights lighting the sidewalk to his driveway given that the sun is setting.

 

Sasuke winces, “Yeah, about that. My mother kind of came over and took her away until tomorrow. She said I don’t bring her over enough and she needs quality time with the granddaughter.”

 

Pouting, Naruto whines, “What? I had the whole evening planned.”

 

The living room is decked in board games, puzzles, the PlayStation connected with Mario Kart and Smash sitting on top of it, even paints out for crafts. Naruto frowns gazing over everything he’d put together and squats, burying his face into his lap, “Man, I was so excited to have a playdate.”

 

Sasuke inches next to him, squatting down to his level, an unexpected laugh rumbling out of him, “You really went all out huh?”

 

Naruto turns to him glaring daggers, “You don’t even know! I asked Kiba to pull out old games from his attic. I was ready to go!”

 

“Sorry,” Sasuke offers, snaking his hand around Naruto’s wrist he pulls. The other boy lets himself be dragged opening his fist as Sasuke brings their palms together, their fingers slot together effortlessly, skin meeting skin with a crackle. “If you really want, I don’t mind kicking your ass in Mario Kart. Me and bowser make quite a team.”

 

“First of all, you wish. I’ll kick your ass with Yoshi any day,” he squeezes their hands together, “Secondly, I’m not the least surprised that you’d main as bowser. You fucking weirdo.”

 

“Ready to eat your words, Uzumaki?” Sasuke pulls the other man to his feet but before he can retort with his own snarky comeback a burning smell invades their surroundings, he continues, “What’s that smell?”  


Naruto’s face contorts in a horrified expression, “The ramen!”

 

They end up ordering pizza which they destroy between the two of them. Not only does Naruto lose miserably to fucking bowser of all characters, he also gets absolutely wrecked in Smash and multiple board games.

 

“You were saying?” Sasuke asks, amused at his frown. They’re now playing Tekken having switched out Mario for something more combative. He was _so_ close to winning this round too. 

 

He chucks a cushion at him, “You suck.”

 

“It’s okay, idiot, I’m sure you’re good at _something_ ,” Sasuke derisively snorts selecting another 1v1. He switches up his character to Noctis. Naruto stumbles at the nickname, but charges on picking Lucky Chloe for himself.

 

This time he _does_ beat Sasuke, the screen screaming a large K.O as Noctis’s health bar zeroes out. Naruto sticks out his tongue, cheering, “Eat my ass, bastard.”  


As smooth as ever, Sasuke retorts, “If you insist.”  


“ _You_ ,” Naruto points grumbling before jumping Sasuke, going to grab his wrist but the other is quicker and dodges and Naruto lands dowdily on his face on the carpet. They tussle on the ground trying to get the upper hand, but soon enough Naruto has Sasuke pinned by the wrists, the other holding back a laugh, thighs on either side of his waist as he straddles him, “Admit defeat to me.”

 

Edging his face closer, eyebrows knitted together, Naruto repeats biting out a small laugh, “Come on, say Naruto Uzumaki is the God of Tekken.”

 

He can almost feel the fight drain out of Sasuke, in turn, Naruto also loosens his grip on the wrists, the dark-haired man draws a hand from the other’s hold and reaches up to cup Naruto’s cheek, “Okay.”

The air shifts around them, Sasuke’s lips parting as he enunciates, “Naruto Uzumaki is the God—”

 

A visceral urge tugs Naruto forward, his mouth landing messily on Sasuke’s as his thighs clamp tighter around him, their lips moving in tandem. Sasuke’s tongue drags around the swell of his bottom lip before coaxing Naruto’s mouth to open for him. They’ve barely kissed, much less have a heated makeout session with work, life and Sarada around. Right now, however, Sasuke’s hand snakes around his waist drawing him closer, his legs relaxing under Naruto’s weight as he thumbs at the skin around his waistline. The contact sends a shiver down Naruto’s spine, goosebumps trailing his skin, he lets his own tongue tangle with Sasuke’s—breaths mingling.

 

Naruto draws back, barely an inch apart, chest heaving with the shortness of air, “This is okay, right?”  


Sasuke’s face screams adoration and Naruto’s heart beats rapidly. No one’s ever looked at him quite like that. Like he’s the most precious thing to exist. Instead of waiting for a response, he dives in again, the electric thrum of his veins escalating with every open-mouthed kiss they exchange. Sasuke tastes like the takeout pizza and little else. Maybe mint.

 

This time the kiss is deeper, bordering urgency and heat that trails down his throat to his chest, he feels the way his palms sweat until Sasuke’s bringing his other hand to hold his. The gesture makes his heart stutter, makes it forget for a moment that it beats every quarter of a second. To think this powerfully intricate organ just forgets?

 

There isn’t enough air between them, they come up gasping, but the need to be closer persists. Naruto draws back until he’s upright and goes to remove his shirt—Sasuke sitting up on his elbows, eyes glazed over as they trail down his torso.

 

Naturally, he flushes under the attention but is received with a similar reaction, “Quit staring.”  


Sasuke just raises himself upright properly to place a kiss on the joint of his collarbone. Lips trails across his chest, peppering fleeting kisses down to his stomach until he’s tilting his head up and Naruto’s leaning down to meet his mouth. In movies, first kisses are always built up to be this momentous thing—how they center the origin of relationships. But Naruto had thought the kisses that come after, the ones melded together with an awareness of the desire are the best ones. First kisses are often terrible, they’re rarely electric but more so awkward.

 

Now he wonders if he’s been kissing wrong all this time. His first over the broken plate, his second in the hallway to his classroom, the third in the parking lot they were all fleeting, but. _But_.

 

“I like kissing you,” honesty comes easy in Sasuke’s presence, he’s allowed to shed layers he’s built on to be something he’s not, so he meets people’s expectation. With Sasuke, though, it’s like he doesn’t need to cloak that part of him.

 

“Do you always talk this much while kissing?” Sasuke stamps a kiss to the column of his throat.

 

Naruto cards his fingers through the black tresses of hair, the softness of them rubbing against his palm, “Only with you.”

 

They stay entangled, exchanging kisses, Naruto pulls at the back of Sasuke’s hoodie, letting out a disgruntled noise, “Take it off.”

 

Wordlessly Sasuke pulls the garment over his head, discarding it on the floor, going back to attaching his lips to Naruto’s. They should be tired of each other’s taste, but it really does feel like Naruto’s kissing for the very first time. The pulse that rockets in his veins alarm him of the fervency of his emotions infinitely expanding under such little time. Thoughts providing the appropriate word at the tip of his tongue, but he’s scared. He can’t ruin this before it begins. So, he swallows it with each gasping moan that escapes Sasuke or his mouth, he crushes the likelihood of this evolving into something inexplicable.

 

Splaying his hands across Sasuke’s back he traces his shoulders, the muscles under his touch coiled tight, he draws back momentarily to admire the man, but is hit with a mock imitation of earlier words, “ _Quit_ staring.”

 

He lets out a loud cackle, unhindered and completely unabashed, “Want to move to the bedroom?”

 

“Probably would be better for my back,” Sasuke notes.

 

“Old man,” Naruto snickers, climbing out of Sasuke’s lap to stand up. They meet in full height, eye to eye, and Naruto promises his knees don’t shake. Sasuke tugs him close by the waist, biting at his chin, “Lead the way.”

 

Being in the bedroom shouldn’t make it overwhelming, but suddenly Naruto wonders if they’re going too fast. They’ve only known each other for what? Three months? Sasuke must’ve sensed his nervousness because he’s already saying, “We don’t have to do anything—”

 

“No, I do want to just—” he doesn’t know what to say.

 

Sasuke cups his face in his palms, thumb rubbing at his jaw, “Don’t make that face. I don’t know what to do when you do.”  


Jovially he tries, “If I cry what then?”  


“I’ll cry too, dumbass,” it’s a whisper that is punctuated with a chaste kiss to his lips. Naruto’s falling. He hopes to get caught.

 

“Will you stay the night?” he croaks, voice heavy with emotion. “Of course, I will.”

 

He climbs onto the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight, and settles in the center beckoning Sasuke to follow. The other meets him halfway, perching in the space between his legs, “How would you like to do this?”

 

Sasuke shrugs, his bangs falling into his face—he’s so devastatingly handsome.

 

“I’m okay with whatever you want. As long as it’s you,” touching Naruto’s ankle. The other man rolls his eyes pushing at Sasuke’s shoulders, “You’re so goddamn cheesy.”

 

“And I’m losing this,” he imprudently points to his lap, “Now can we get a move on or—”

 

“I should just leave you hanging—”

 

“Naruto—”

 

“Sasuke—”

 

“You idiot are we doing this or—” he’s interrupted by Naruto’s mouth. He brings a hand to Sasuke’s nape, tugging him closer until Naruto’s flat on his back with Sasuke on top. They exchange a handful of kisses before Naruto’s saying, “You do me this time and I can do you next.”

 

Sasuke smiles cheekily, the dimple on his right cheek making an appearance, “Will do.”

  


\---

 

 

November blurs into December in the blink of an eye. Snow carpets Tokyo one December evening, blocking the roads, making it completely futile to get to school. The prefecture announces that the schools are closed which effectively leaves Naruto’s day free. Sakura doesn’t work on Monday’s anyway, so she too is at home this time. They’ve barely had any time to spend together with the start of the semester and their work taking over their lives—Naruto’s also guilty of choosing to spend every free second, he or Sasuke gets in each other’s company.

She’s laying on her belly in the living room, hair tied in a messy bun when he walks out of his room, “Did you wanna do something?”

 

“Boyfriend not home?” Sakura giggles, he flips her off. “Fine, fine, how about we watch shitty horror movies and drink our tonic.”

 

Naruto’s excitedly nods, “Fuck yes. We haven’t done this in ages.” He gets the hot chocolate out of the cabinet while Sakura searches for the bottle of rum they’d stowed away for special occasions—re: breakups, getting fired, parental disappointment and whatnot. It’s been their go-to drink since they were legal to buy a bottle at the store especially with both of their sweet tooth.

 

He pours the milk into a saucepan bringing it to a gentle simmer, adding a healthy tablespoon of the cocoa powder, a twig of cinnamon, some honey, and breaks off a chunk from a chocolate bar. The mixture is turning into a rich chocolatey color when Sakura bumps his hip, twisting the knob on the stove to lessen the heat and carefully adds the rum. Technically, the recipe only says to add the equivalent to half a cup, but they’re both used to a much higher quantity.

 

Once they’ve poured the drinks into their respective mugs, they camp out on the couch with a blanket draped over their knees. Netflix suggests them the shitty western remake of The Grudge so they put it on.

 

Halfway through the movie, bones loosened due to the alcohol, Naruto mumbles, “How soon is too soon to say _I love you_?”

 

Through her drunken haze, Sakura stares at him blearily, “No way.”

 

“I’m just asking!”

 

“Did you sleep with him?” she narrows her eyes at him, suddenly she looks far less drunk than Naruto feels.

 

He hides behind his mug, the hot steam from the cup kissing his face, “Sorta.”

 

“How do you,” she raises her fingers in air quotation marks, “ _sorta_ fall on someone’s dick.”

 

“Whatever let’s keep watching,” he tries to shift the topic, he’s sweating through his sweater now even though he’s aware the heating in their house is crap because the old owner busted the system and never told them before they leased the place. Evidently, they have to call someone in every year to get it started. This snowstorm was unexpected so they couldn’t get the guy to come beforehand.

 

Shifting completely until her knee is digging into his hip, Sakura tuts, “Nah-uh, now tell me. Did you sleep with him and catch feelings?”

 

Mumbling he replies, “There have been feelings for ages, you _know_.”

 

“Yeah, but a crush is quite different than thinking of someone as the love of your life,” she points sagely.

 

Taking a big gulp, the rum burning the back of his throat, he braves himself. Keeping his chin high, he counters, “And what if he _is_ the love of my life.”

 

“Congratulations!” she places the mug on the table and pretty much tackles him. Thankfully, the drink doesn’t fall anywhere or else she’d have him by the neck, “Dumbass.”

 

“Shut up,” he blushes, “He’s different, okay?”

 

“So, I’ve heard,” Sakura pushes the hair from his eyes. The seafoam eyes carry unsurmountable earnestness, “I’m really happy for you, yknow?”

 

“Yeah,” he kisses her cheeks as she leans into his shoulder.

 

After the movie ends, they switch over to some old sitcom. Sakura gets up to fills their mugs when the bell to their front door rings. They exchange confused looks, “Who could it be?”

 

“I’ll check,” Naruto volunteers, his head spins a little when he gets on his feet. Okay, he’s definitely a little drunk. It’s about 5 pm so the sun is still out, snow still falling but not as aggressively as earlier in the morning. He opens the door to an unexpected surprise.

 

“Sasuke?”

 

“And Sarada!” she cheers from her bundled up place in his arms, winter jacket enveloping her with gloves and muffler on. She’s so freaking cute.

 

Sasuke winces, but there is something he can’t quite place etched onto his face, “We, uh, came because our water wasn’t working. Your house was the closest.”

 

Sarada’s brows ruffle, speaking in bewilderment, “I thought you said Naruto had games and you missed him.”

 

Groaning Sasuke pretend bites Sarada’s arm, “Can you keep _anything_ to yourself?”

 

“Naruto, Papa’s a big fat liar,” she seriously nods in disappointment. Naruto bursts out laughing finally placing the emotion on Sasuke’s face. He was embarrassed. He missed him. He’s here.

 

“Can you both stop the bullying? I’d like to enter the house before I freeze my butt,” Sasuke grumbles like an old man complaining about their joints and bones.

 

“We can’t have that now can we,” Naruto grins from cheek to cheek, pulling the two in and whispering in Sasuke’s ear, “I quite like your butt.”

 

Sarada pushes his face away with a small mitten covered hand, “No, gross kissing!!”

 

“Who was it?” Sakura pops a head out of the kitchen, spoon in her mouth; she must’ve found the ice cream he’d gotten on his last trip to the convenience store. Sarada struggles in Sasuke’s hold, getting out of his arm to run to Sakura, “Ms. Sakura!”

 

The pink-haired girl gathers Sarada in her arms, adjusting the winter hat on the little one’s head, “Sarada! I haven’t seen you in ages.”

 

“I know Papa never lets me come,” she sighs dramatically pushing back her bangs.

 

“The way I’m villainized by my own child….” Sasuke mumbles. Naruto slinks next to him, sniffing his shoulder making the other man trip backward, “What are you doing?”

 

“You smell good,” Naruto makes grabby hands which Sasuke complies to, stepping in his arms, “Mhm, soooo good.”

 

“Are you drunk?” he sounds all uppity that it makes the blonde pout.

 

Naruto glances up through his eyelashes, “Maaaaybe.”

 

They end up playing carrom with Sakura and Sarada on one team and the boys on one. Naruto tries really hard to focus on the game, but Sasuke is so close, he smells _so_ good and he can’t help but being his clingy drunk self. His hands are everywhere, trying to hold Sasuke’s free one, running through his hair, touching his hip, his back, the nape of his neck. They pause, Sarada yelling she has to pee and Sakura using the opportunity to grab her phone charger from her bedroom.

 

“Naruto, you need water?” Sasuke asks amused.

 

“Shush, you look better when you’re not talking,” he presses a finger to Sasuke’s lips. Then replaces it with his own. He gives him quick pecks—one, two, three. “I missed you too.”

 

Sasuke smiles into a kiss, “Dumbass.”

 

They put Sarada to bed around nine when she starts dozing off in Sakura’s lap. They were watching Big Hero 6 and she’d fallen asleep right around the beginning. Naruto’s sitting on the kitchen counter, talking to Sakura when Sasuke walks in, “She’s asleep.”

 

Naruto watches him stretch, his shirt rising just to give a peek of his stomach, it makes his mouth dry. Sakura taps his knees, smirking knowingly, “Anyway I have to call Ino. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

 

She passes by Sasuke, fleetingly touching his arm, “Always lovely having you over Sasuke.”

 

“You mean Sarada,” it propels a cackle out of her.

 

Sasuke looks at him with tired eyes, shoulders slack while he stands at the entrance of the kitchen. The snow stopped a little while ago, the roads probably cleared out entirely, but the other man chose to stay. Naruto extends his hand to him, a gummy smile in place, “Make me something to eat.”  


Taking his hand Sasuke kisses his palm, his thumb, his wrist, causing his heart to flutter, “Am not your personal cook, Naruto.”

 

Stealing a light kiss, he just out his bottom lip, “Why not?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke opens the fridge finding some eggs and vegetables, he pulls out the soy sauce too. After placing the stuff, he dragged out onto the counter, he searches for the spice rack. Naruto lazily points at one of the cupboards. It’s when the other cracks the egg with one hand, mixing the ingredients, that Naruto realizes he loves watching him cook, the way he fluidly moves around the kitchen despite it not being his own.

 

Once he’s finished the omelette he plates it up for Naruto, presenting it to him, but the blonde’s tempted to continue their little dance so he demands, “Feed me.”

 

“Fuck no,” Sasuke refuses going to put the plate on the counter but Naruto catches him by the hand. Sasuke either is in a great mood or Naruto’s exceptionally great at convincing him because he does end up feeding him. Taking bites himself in between.

 

Once they’re done, they rinse the dishes, tiredly treading towards Naruto’s bedroom. Before he can twist the knob open, he turns to give Sasuke a deep kiss, hands fisting in his shirt, he pulls back breathless, “I…”

 

Sasuke presses a slight kiss at the corner of his mouth, “I know.”

 

The next morning while Naruto nurses a hangover before school, Sakura brews him a fresh pot of coffee and chimes, “He’s in love with you.”

 

Picking up his throbbing head from the kitchen table, he asks wide-eyed, “What? Why? How do you know this?”

 

She ruffles his hair, a mellifluous laugh sputtering out of her, “Because he looks at you like you’re the goddamn sun. It’s love.”

 

\---

 

 

Sasuke’s grandmother used to say all bad things happen in threes. That’s the silly kind of superstition older people have, but then he’d broken his arm the same day Itachi killed his pet fish and his mom burned his favorite shirt. So, ultimately, he became a believer. He likes to tell himself it’s not true but time and time again like his grandmother’s warning voice he’s reminded that bad news does, in fact, comes in threes.

 

Like any other Wednesday, he’s in charge of the lunch hour and is meant to help around before dinner hours. He’s finishing up the specials when one of the busboys—Konohamaru—comes to him, a plate in hand, “Hey, Sasuke, one of the customers’ needs to see you.”

 

Confused he takes the plate, scrutinizing the dish to make sure it looks fine which it does. There have been times when one of the junior chefs forgot to put in salt or missed an inanely simple ingredient which warrants a complaint out of the customers. They can’t exactly send the juniors out so it’s his responsibility to burden the blame. By the time he’s in the dining area he spots the couple, they’re dressed head to toe in expensive clothes, the lady’s jewelry sparkling. God, this isn’t going to be fun.

 

Bad news always comes in three and his begins with water being splashed in his face with the promise of getting him fired. The man yells in expletives at the terrible service, the bland food, and utterly unprofessional chef. This goes on for a bit, Sasuke’s patience wearing thin as the woman makes a passing comment on his skill but before he can bite back the head chef who is coincidentally the owner too intervenes, “We’re extremely sorry that you weren’t satisfied, but we’d like to refund you as we escort you out. We don’t tolerate the mistreatment of our employees under no circumstances.”

 

The couple huffs and makes a scene before finally departing, the other customers giving them the stink eye or sympathetically frowning at Sasuke. He excuses himself to the back, unbuttoning his shirt a bit, and wipes his face down with a clean towel.

 

Anko joins him shortly, “I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Not your fault people feel entitled,” he dries his hair facing her now. “I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

 

She smiles, “I know.” Pausing she frowns, “How about you take the rest of the day off?”

 

Suddenly, scared this is a prelude to being fired he apologizes but she waves him off, “No, don’t worry I’m not firing you. It’s my fault, that couple has been a pain in the ass every time they come in, but I just let it carry on. It shouldn’t be like that.”

 

Grateful, Sasuke chucks the used towel. He changes out of his work clothes into a plain t-shirt and jeans, Tenten, she’s the other Sous Chef, catches him on his way out, “You heading home already?”

 

“Yeah, you here till six, right?” she nods solemnly and salutes, “See ya tomorrow!”

 

“Let’s hope that’s the worst of it,” he mumbles to himself starting his car. He plugs in his phone, the wire circling into his lap, and hits speed dials.

 

Naruto picks up after one ring, “Hey! I was just thinking about you.”

 

“Is that all you do? How do you get any work done around the school?” Sasuke teases, mood improving by the second. That’s the kind of effect the other has on him, the wash of calm and happiness settles him.

 

“Bahh,” Naruto makes groaning noises into the speaker, “Don’t be a dick. Tell me you think about me too.”

 

“Yes, right when I’m throwing out the expired milk,” Sasuke replies.

 

“Wow, you flatter me,” Naruto says affronted. “I’m never telling you any childhood stories again.”

 

“Aw,” he pulls out of the parking lot, switching the phone to speaker mode, “Will you be done soon?”

 

“I was just getting some stuff done and was going to hitch a ride with Lee since he’s staying late too for PTA meetings. Why?”

 

Sasuke checks the rearview mirror to make sure no one’s behind him, “I kinda had a shitty day. Wanted to see you.”

 

There is rustling on the other end, the traffic light turns green as he takes the exit towards Sarada’s school, “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” his voice comes out scratchy. He’s barely had anything to eat today. Sarada was so excited about her playdate with ChoCho after school that she barely slept which meant Sasuke barely slept. The whole morning should’ve been a premonition. “It’s okay if you’re—”

 

“Don’t be stupid I’m putting my stuff away right now,” Naruto affirms, “Pick me up and then we can go back to mine, alright? Sakura won’t be back until midnight anyway.”

 

He pulls into the school grounds ten minutes later, Naruto waving at him before throwing his stuff in the back seat and climbing into the front. After buckling himself he turns to Sasuke, grabbing his face and planting a wet kiss to his lips, “Now how do we make you happy.”

 

“Letting my cheeks go would be a first,” Sasuke’s words come out slurred with the way his cheeks are being squeezed. Naruto just takes that as permission to pull at them, happily replying, “No, can do.”

 

The drive to Naruto’s is mostly silent, the blond’s grip on his hand tight. After Sasuke settles Naruto’s things in his room he finds the man in the kitchen, perusing through menus, “Hey what did you want to order?”

 

Sasuke winds his arms around his shoulders, they settle on some pasta. The nagging feeling that something’s going to happen makes Sasuke restless. Naruto must pick up on it because he crowds his space, turning in his arms and kissing him solidly. The uneasiness stills when their lips meet, his mind finally stopping from the constant churning. He cups the back of Naruto’s neck, pulling him closer until their bodies are lined together.

 

Another hand trailing under his shirt, feeling the warm skin there. Naruto mumbles against his mouth, “Let’s not get too far before we eat.”

 

They move to the bedroom after dinner, not being able to keep their hands off each other. Naruto gets his sweater caught around his big head, erupting an honest to god laugh out of Sasuke. Throwing his hands up in a fit he wails, “Sasuke! Help!”

 

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Sasuke cackles, tugging the sweater but it’s unmistakably stuck around Naruto’s football-sized head, “I love you so much.”

 

“What?” Naruto stops gesticulating, hurriedly asking again even though he can’t see right now, “What did you say?”

 

The realization finally dawns on Sasuke, he’d just tumbled out the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for a few weeks now, “Oh.”

 

“OH?” Naruto stresses, tugging viciously at his sweater. Finally, it comes off, his forehead marked red by the neck’s pattern, his cheeks flushing, “Are you pulling my leg? Cause I’ll kick your ass if you are.”

 

Sasuke shrugs, “It’s how I feel you don’t have to say it back.”

 

Pushing at his shoulder, Naruto says, “Don’t be so unbothered say it properly.”

 

“Okay,” cupping his cheeks Sasuke enunciates, “I love you—”

 

Naruto tumbles him backward kissing him square on the mouth. He kisses under his jaw, his neck, Sasuke can feel him trailing down his body planting kisses on the way. Both men strip down to their boxers, Sasuke leaning back on his elbows as Naruto traces the hem of his boxers. Giving a fleeting kiss right below his belly button.

 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke flicks his ear.

 

Unperturbed Naruto looks down and then up, grinning impishly, “Your dick’s in my face.”

 

Lifting his hips closer to Naruto’s mouth he tests, “Any time _now_.”

 

“So, impatient,” he slides down the boxers not letting Sasuke even process anything. And Naruto’s mouth is on him.

 

Naruto licks his underside eliciting a guttural groan out of him, and he’s teethy with how he grazes his sensitive skin – being painfully slow with his ministrations. Sasuke holds it together to not cream himself like a horny teenager.

 

Naruto sucks and slides his mouth off him with a soft pop and glances up with lips slick red—shiny and wet. Sasuke drags him up by the neck and kisses him deep as Naruto’s fingers wrap around his cock giving him a swift tug before he’s moaning into his mouth and coming into his hand. They pull apart breathing heavy as Naruto brings up his dirty palm and licks it.

 

“You’re disgusting,” Sasuke pushes at his forehead.

 

Naruto cheekily sing-songs, “But you loveeeeee me.” Coming up to rest his chin on Sasuke’s chest, Naruto looks up at him with sincere eyes, “I’m sleepy.”

 

“You don’t want me to return the favor?” he’s rubbing circles into the other’s back like he does with Sarada. Their legs tangle together as Naruto sighs, “Nah, this is fine.”

 

They fall asleep holding each other. Until.

 

A shrill sound wakes Sasuke up from his sleep-induced stupor, it’s pitch-black outside. He groans turning into the crook of Naruto’s neck. The sound continues forcing him to sit upright, he rubs at his eyes, aimlessly searching for his phone in his discarded pants. Plucking it out he slides the lock screen, putting the phone next to his ear, “What?”

 

“What do you mean what? Where are you?” Karin yells, her voice always gets screechy when she’s mad. Wait, she’s mad. Sasuke’s stomach drops. Something happened.

 

She continues harassing, “Sasuke, what the fuck? You were supposed to pick up Sarada from ChoCho’s.”  


He can feel his head spinning, his throat dries out instantly as he works on autopilot grabbing his jeans from the floor while Karin talks, “She was waiting for you. She said she called you from ChoCho’s house phone, but you didn’t pick up. Didn’t you have her number?”

 

“I fell asleep,” he replies, he can tell Naruto’s rumbling awake behind him his soft _sasuke what’s wrong_ coming through Karin’s rambling.

 

She pauses while Sasuke pulls over his hoodie, stuffing his feet into his shoes as he hurries towards his door, “Sasuke. She’s at mine. Take your time we’ll be here when you come.”

 

Dreading he stops near the door, and asks, “Is she—”

 

“Upset? Yeah. She says you broke your promise I’m not too sure,” Karin supplies and Sasuke’s whole world tilts on its axis. He should’ve set a damn alarm. The line goes dead while he fixes his shoes, finding his keys on the entrance table.

 

“Sasuke, is everything okay?” Naruto’s standing in the hallway with a hoodie and shorts on. He tries to approach him but Sasuke coils back, grimacing, “I have to go.”

 

“But—”

 

He doesn’t hear what else he has to say. Basically, he can’t recall the drive to Karin’s he’s running in overdrive, cursing himself for being careless, irresponsible. The clock reads 10 o’clock meaning he was supposed to pick Sarada up four hours ago and she thinks he forgot. “Fuck my life,” he presses down on the horn to get the traffic moving.

 

Karin opens the door to him, “She’s in the living room.”

 

Sasuke goes running but she stops him, “Sasuke she’s mostly fine now just—”  


He can’t be bothered to listen more finding Sarada sitting on the couch surrounded by blankets and her Eevee. There are snacks and a half-empty ice cream bowl sitting on the coffee table and usually, he’d remind Karin that Sarada’s not supposed to have sweets after 8 but right now it all just makes him feel worse.

 

“Sarada...” he approaches her cautiously, going to squat in front of her. She looks at him, face blank at first—reflecting his own habit of closing off—but then it contorts into a frown, her bottom lip trembling, “You forgot me.”

 

Sasuke’s heart breaks and he lurches to wrap his arms around her while she struggles, tiny gasps and cries coming out, “You said you’ll never be late again, but you forgot! You didn’t even remember!”

 

“That’s not—” he stops himself from making excuses, instead says, “I’m so sorry Sarada. I am so sorry.”

 

“You forgot!” she asserts hitting his shoulder with her tiny clenched fists. “You’re a liar!”

 

“I am,” he pulls back, crocodile tears welling her eyes making his chest hurt, “I’m so sorry.”

 

This time it’s her that wraps herself around him, burying her nose in his neck, “I’m still mad.”

 

“I know,” he assures rubbing her back and pulling her into his lap, “I truly am sorry.” Somewhere along the way she exhausts herself into sleep. Curling into his chest like she used when she was younger and Sasuke kicks himself for failing to meet her expectations. For doing exactly what he was warned time and time again. Carefully, he gets up to sit on the couch, bringing a blanket to drape over her.

 

Karin joins them then, handing him a cup of coffee, understandingly saying, “Don’t blame yourself too much. It happens.”

 

Sasuke closes his eyes leaning back his head. He voices out loud, “I need to breakup with Naruto.”

 

“What?” Karin asks, shocked. “Sasuke she’s a kid she’ll forget stuff like this happens.”

 

“No,” he replies tiredly, every part of his body is hurting as if he ran a marathon, “There was a reason I wasn’t dating before. She’s still too young and needs my undivided attention and I can’t balance everything all at once. It’s too much.”

 

“Sasuke—”

 

“I need to break up with him.”

 

Kissing the crown of Sarada’s head, he chuckles bitterly, guesses bad news does come in threes.

\---

 

Naruto tries not to worry. But Friday night turns into Saturday which gives way to Sunday morning and the night. His texts, calls, remain unanswered.

 

Ino’s making popcorn when he walks into the kitchen to grab a water bottle, she hollers at him, “What’s with the long face, sunshine?”

 

Debating whether he should say something, he acquiesces especially when Sakura walks in too, grabbing a handful of buttery popcorn from Ino’s bowl, “Sasuke won’t reply to my texts.”

 

“Aw, missing the boyfriend,” Ino coos. “I remember when we first started dating, I’d wait on my hand and feet for each one of Sakura’s texts.”

 

Unlike his girlfriend, Sakura notices the worry in his tone, “Naruto, you okay?”

 

“I don’t know,” he feels hysterical honestly, especially with the way Sasuke just left on Friday night so naturally everything comes tumbling out of his mouth, “This has never happened. He always replies even if it’s after a few hours—and I’m not being the clingy boyfriend I get it he might be busy but—”

 

“But?” Sakura encourages.

 

“He left in a hurry and I’ve never seen him like that Sakura he was stressed, and I just want to make sure everything is okay,” he finishes defeatedly. Frowning she pulls him into a hug, “How about you call your cousin? Maybe she knows what’s up?”

 

Karin picks up on the second ring, “Hello?”

 

“Karin, hey, sorry to bug you I was just. I couldn’t reach Sasuke—”

 

“Oh,” her voice scares him, a cold chill running down his spine. “Naruto, maybe you should talk to him I thought he would have contacted you by now.”

 

“He’s not answering my calls,” he tries.

 

“Figures,” she sighs, “Listen, I can’t say anything. Just go see him or something.”

 

They end the call and Sakura’s scowling at this point, she snatches his phone and says, “What the fuck? So, he is avoiding you?”

 

Naruto flinches, stepping back consciously. Sakura instantly hands him back the phone, speaking with utmost confidence, “Go see him.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Late Sunday night he finds himself outside Sasuke’s house. It’s freezing, but his nerves barely make him notice. He rings the bell the second time when the door clicks open, Sasuke standing there. Before he can react, the dark-haired man is glowering, “What are you doing here? I thought me ignoring your calls made it clear.”

 

Taken aback, Naruto chuckles nervously, “Sasuke, I’ve been worried I—”

 

Closing the door behind him Sasuke steps outside, “Maybe, I didn’t make it clear. Usually, people get the hint but you’re a little airheaded, huh?”

 

“What are you saying?” Naruto’s heart is beating so fast that the cars whizzing down the streets making any noise are drowned with every thump.

 

“I am saying,” Sasuke seethes, “We shouldn’t see each other anymore.”

 

All humor drains out Naruto’s voice, his face white as a sheet. He’s getting angry, “Stop fucking around. What do you mean we shouldn’t see anymore?”

 

“Do I need to spell it out for you? I’m breaking up with you,” Sasuke goes to take a step back but Naruto’s reeling him back in by the collar.

 

“Listen, bastard, this isn’t funny.”

 

“I’m not joking.”  


Naruto’s grip loosens around Sasuke’s shirt, his face burning from a mix of emotions, “You fucking asshole!” He wants to punch his face in, but it hurts it hurts so much with how Sasuke looks indifferent to every word that comes out of his mouth and that makes him even angrier, “You said you loved me!”

 

“It was a lie.”

 

Sasuke’s eyes are blank, no longer holding the tenderness they usually do when he’s looking at Naruto, when he’s talking to Sarada or rolling his eyes at one of Suigetsu’s many jokes. They’re empty and for the first time so dark. Naruto can’t see anything.

 

“I’m in love with you, you dipshit,” feebly adding on, “You’re breaking my heart.”

 

There. Something flickers across Sasuke’s face. Regret, pain, discomfort. Naruto’s mind starts putting it all together, he steps forward again, “You’re lying. What’s wrong? Why are you doing this?”

 

“Naruto…” his name sounds so tired on his tongue, lacking the fervency it usually carries.

 

“I know this is hurting you too, so tell me, what is wrong?” he goes to touch his arm but Sasuke visibly flinches. Naruto wants the ground to swallow him whole.

 

“I need to focus on Sarada,” he finally admits, “I can’t be with you and be a good parent.”

 

“You don’t have to choose between us I know she—”

 

“I know you know but it’s hard for me to keep it together as is I can’t afford another distraction,” he finishes definitely.

 

Naruto deflates at that. Because what? How can he argue this? He can’t ask for a place when there is none for him to begin with. He can’t wrong Sasuke for something that’s an honest decision. This isn’t just about them, but. _But._ You don’t just stumble upon the love of your life and _also_ get a happy ending, huh? Laughing miserably, he murmurs, “I really am in love with you.”

 

“I know,” Sasuke’s smile is sad, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Naruto shrugs, the fight drained out of him. “I guess this is it.”

 

What else is there to say? A promise of a maybe future? Naruto doesn’t even want to imagine the next day knowing he’ll never see Sasuke again, not like this—not stripped down, worn in by the day’s routine and love etched in each insult he throws at him. Hellos are the easiest, see you again harder, but goodbyes? They’re destructive.

 

\---

 

Winter break comes and goes, Naruto doesn’t even go home for Christmas which gets him an earful from Kushina—his father just makes sure he’s okay which he is for the most part. He’s a grown ass man he’s not going to let a single break-up dictate his life. That is what he tells himself, of course. But the better part of the holidays is spent on his couch, watching shitty movies and crying over the fact he can’t even enjoy his own comfort food because the bastard ruined it for him.

 

The new semester begins with new seat assignments. They shuffle around the kids to keep things fresh and so they can reach out from their group of friends to new ones. Understandably this doesn’t always work, however, his class hasn’t had any happenings this year so far so he wishes that he can draw out his luck on this one. One-year Kiba’s class had an actual fight with a kid breaking another’s teeth.

 

One week into the new semester he hands out a warm-up math quiz. Expectedly everyone groans and whines, but Naruto promises that if they finish early instead of going into a new lesson, he’ll put on a movie for them to watch. The kids take the bait of course. He is rearranging some old assignments and clearing his desk when Sarada comes to stand by him.

 

For the past week he’s tried his best to act as he would with her as any other teacher would, but the thing is even though he knows all of his student’s favorite ice cream flavors he only knows Sarada’s sleeping habits—she must sleep with a blanket on, one leg pushed out while the covers are pulled over her head with only her nose peeking out to breathe. It’s insane. The first time Naruto slept over at Sasuke’s, Sarada had a nightmare and since then the memory of her squished between them is settled in his mind. Right now, though, it only stings.

 

“Hey, you finished?” Naruto takes the worksheet out of her hand and skims it. It’s basic addition which he knows she’s an expert at, but he still double checks. “Look at you, you got all of them right!”

 

She’s beaming up at him, her front teeth are slowly coming back, and it makes her look like a rabbit, “It was very easy!”

 

Naruto nods filing away the worksheet, but she keeps standing there, staring at him with wide curious eyes. Another one of the girls comes up, not giving him a chance to ask Sarada if she needed something, with her finished sheet. He’s telling her how she did when he sees the slouch to Sarada’s retreating form. Guilt pricks at him as if he’s done something wrong and a part of him urges to make amends, but he chalks his observation up to the imagination.

 

That is until school’s done and he’s in the staff room, talking to Lee. The man pauses midst a detailed account of the hiking trip he took with Neji the past weekend to say, “Sarada?”

 

Just shy of the entrance, she’s standing with fists clenched by her sides and a frown on her face. Naruto excuses himself from Lee and walks to her, getting down to meet her eye to eye, “Is everything okay?”

 

“You didn’t hug me,” she accuses, “Every time I do well you hug me but today you didn’t!”

 

Naruto hadn’t even realized he’d been doing that. He reaches out to her, squeezing her shoulder, but she continues, “Why didn’t you come over for Christmas? I wanted you to meet grandpa and grandma and Uncle Itachi.”  


This morning he’d woken up thinking that he’s one step closer to feeling better, to finally moving, but alas this little family has seeded themselves into his life. Made space for themselves in every corner of his heart. Letting go is going to be harder than anything he’s done.

 

Tentatively. Carefully he starts, “Sarada, your father and I…”

 

Words get clogged in his throat upon hearing Sasuke’s voice, “Sarada.”

 

She looks back at her father, her face suddenly ashamed as if she’d been caught doing something wrong. Did Sasuke tell her not to speak to Naruto outside of class? The thought is another blow to the stomach. He pulls his hand from her shoulder watching her sluggishly make her way back to Sasuke.

 

“Hi,” he chokes out. Sasuke hasn’t changed out of his work clothes, this time there is a stain on the cuff of his shirt. There is this really good stain remover he and Sakura had found about two weeks ago at their local convenience store, he absentmindedly wonders if Sasuke knows the brand. Scratching his cheek, he braves himself, “She did really well in all the reviews today. Got 100’s on all her quizzes. The only thing I’ll keep an eye on is Grammar, I suppose.”

 

Sasuke mustn’t have been anticipating that because he stands there stumped until he gathers himself to nod, “Thank you.”

 

The air is tight around them making him lightheaded. Bitterly he wishes Sasuke would leave already, but the other part of him craves to draw closer to ask the other man how he is. They haven’t seen each other in over three weeks. Loving someone so intensely, so carelessly, has its consequences he supposes.

“We should get going,” he tugs at Sarada’s arm, the young girl frowning but following suit. Once they’re out of sight Naruto’s thighs give out from squatting, knees hitting the floor. Someone calls out to him from behind, but all he can think of is this is how it’ll be from now on. They’ll meet under the pretense of being nothing more than connected by Sarada’s grades or class behavior.

 

\---

 

 

“Sarada.”

 

“No!” she runs out of his grasp to the other side of her bed, “No!”

 

“Sarada, you need to go to bed. Please. We can visit Aunty Karin tomorrow, okay? She’s at the hospital—”

 

“No,” she shakes her head until she starts tearing up. Sasuke doesn’t know what to do. She’s been like this for weeks now. She keeps pushing him away. His mind helpfully reminds him of the ChoCho incident and how his mindlessness has resulted in this, but. He’s trying and he doesn’t know what to do.

 

“Okay,” he concedes, “Don’t sleep. You can stay up and read or watch tv.”

 

He walks out of her room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him and heaves in a sigh. It takes approximately fifteen minutes for her to find him in his room. He’s lying down with the back of his hands pressed to his eyes. She climbs next to him, tossing an arm over his waist to hike onto him, resting her head on his chest. She mumbles out an _I love you_ before passing out.

 

Unlike his daughter, sleep escapes him. The digital clock on his bedside table flashing _12:30_. Uncharacteristically, he dials the number to the only person who possibly knows what to do.

 

“Sasuke?” the voice comes sleep-laden, wrinkled from tiredness.

 

“Hey, sorry to wake you,” Sarada lets out light snores, a habit of hers she’s 100% gotten from his brother. Funny how stuff like this passes down family too even if you rarely spend time with them.

 

Clicking her tongue Mikoto reassures, “Honey, you can always call me. What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s Sarada. I don’t know she’s…” he stops short, watching her rise and fall to his every breath. The sight would be comical if he wasn’t drained of all energy, “She’s been upset. I can’t tell why.”  


“Did you yell at her?”

 

“God, no,” he says. But truthfully lets her know about what happened over the past few weeks. Over Christmas, he’d done his very best to dodge every single interrogative question, but maybe the tiredness seeping into his bones from the hectic routine of recently has made him just let go. There’s only so much you can do on your own and over time he’s learned asking a helping hand isn’t a shortcoming.

 

After a moment, digesting everything he’d let her know, the woman speaks, “I don’t think she’s still upset over that.”

 

“Then what? She’s been so moody and always is asking for Karin or Suigetsu or Jugo to be around.” As an afterthought, he adds, “Almost if I’m not enough.” Even to his ears, he sounds aberrantly apprehensive. This isn’t like him, but he’s been so tired and emotionally worn lately it’s taking a toll.

 

“Oh, Sasuke,” his mom says, empathetically, “Children are impressionable. They’re survivors you know? You put them in an entirely new place, and they adapt, they learn, and they grow. When we talked back in October you said it wasn’t serious, but to Sarada, she was getting another sense of permanence—”

 

“I’m her father,” he defends protectively.

 

“Yes, but children take love from everywhere, from wherever it’s given. In handfuls, selfishly, unlike adults who stew over every single action.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

With unmatched sureness, she states, “She misses Naruto.”  


“I don’t—”

 

“It was never about replacing you or you not being enough. She’s just a child. She doesn’t know any better. Someone came along with so much love and now they’re gone, no explanations. She’s just trying to understand.”

 

Sarada shifts a little, shivering so he carefully slides her off his chest onto the pillow and pulls the blanket over her. She clutches onto his shirt, keeping him close. Sasuke smiles sleepily, stroking her head, “I see.”

 

His mother continues, “And you? Do you miss him?”

 

“Mother,” he warns, “We’re not having this conversation.”

 

Clearly done with his bullshit she replies with thinly veiled anger, “You’re allowed mistakes and you’re allowed to be selfish too. As long as you don’t lose sight of what’s important.”  


Taking in her words, he yawns, “I have work I need to get going.”

 

“Sasuke?”

 

“Hrm?”  


“I love you.” The last time someone said that it was—right. He reciprocates before hanging up, turning under the covers after turning off the lamp. After pulling Sarada close to his chest, kissing the crown of her head, he mutters, “I miss him too.”

\---

 

 

Sakura kicks at Naruto. He’s lying on the floor with a blanket cocooned around him while he watches an old Star Wars episode. It’s the one where little Anakin enters the Pod race. When he doesn’t move, she kicks again. Nothing.

 

“I won’t stop until you get up,” she threatens, her toes digging into his back. Naruto turns to glare at her.

 

“What.” He spits out angrily, “Can you fuck off?”

 

“Listen, dickhead,” she kicks him again. God, if she doesn’t stop, he’s going to pull her leg. He does just that and she loses her balance and falls on her ass. Whining she punches his shoulder, “I’m trying to help!”

 

“Can you help by being less annoying?” Naruto hisses, “I’m trying to mourn.”

 

“No one died.”

 

“Except my love,” Naruto sighs.

 

Groaning, Sakura crawls in front of him, “You’re so fucking dramatic. Go punch the guy if he’s done this much damage.”

 

“Why don’t you get it?” Naruto gazes up, losing the urge to pick a fight, “Also, I can’t be mad at him for choosing to be a good father. That’s part of the reason why I fell in love with him in the first place. It’d be easier if he’d just cheated on me at least then I could hate him.”

 

Sakura makes a face at that, then she deflates, “I’m sorry.”  


“Let me eat shitty food and watch old movies and I’ll be good soon.”

 

“Your last post-breakup mourning lasted a month,” she notes, “It’s March now, Naruto. It’s been three.”

 

2 months 3 weeks and 2 days exactly since he last saw Sasuke. Not that he’s keeping track, but. Whoever said it gets easier with time is a fucking liar. Not to mention Sakura saw Karin and the rest with a new guy about two weeks ago so honestly, Naruto’s mind is just a landmine full of wild imaginings.

 

See thing is the rational part of him _knows_ Sakura misunderstood. That Sasuke isn’t the type to go around having flings and whatnot. But then the bitter, heartbroken part of him crawls out with its horns and evil laugh and he’s thinking about awful scenarios he rather not mention.

 

Seeing as her attempts are futile Sakura gives up, gets ready for work and leaves with the promise of being back by midnight. Around 2 pm, it’s a Saturday but he’s been awake for hours, he gets up to make himself something to eat. He’s poking around the cabinets looking for the jar of jelly he remembers buying when his phone buzzes.

 

The name on the screen stills him. A blend of emotions coursed through him: excitement, worry, confusion.

 

Sliding the phone to unlock he raises it to his ear, breathing out a _hello_.

 

“Naruto?” Sarada’s voice comes out watery like she’d been crying. “Hello?  


Naruto’s suddenly terrified, “Sarada, what’s wrong?”

 

“Papa,” her voice breaks and she starts crying, “He’s sick. Aunty Karin won’t pick up. I’m scared.”

 

The next few minutes he can’t even recall because he works on autopilot, pulling up his jeans all the while reassuring Sarada he’ll be there as soon as possible. He’s running out the door, keys, and wallet in hand. He arrives at Sasuke’s place in under 15 minutes. They don’t live that far, just a neighborhood over. He twists the knob of the door, but it doesn’t budge so he rings the bell. The door eventually opens to Sarada in her pajamas sniffling.

 

“Hey, hey,” he ducks down and lifts her in his arms. Rubbing her back, he comforts, “Now, now, I’m here okay? Everything will be okay.”

 

She nods into his neck, weepily informing him, “he’s very sick.”

 

“Okay.” Naruto enters Sasuke’s bedroom cautiously, Sarada still in his arms. The other man is curled into himself facing the other side. He sets Sarada down to round the corner of the bed to face Sasuke. His eyes are closed so Naruto reaches out to touch his forehead and is met with burning skin. The touch barely lasts because he opens his eyes, alarmed.

 

“Naruto?” he groggily questions, confused clearly, “what are you—”

 

“Shut up,” forgetting for a moment Sarada’s right there, now climbed on top of the bed next to her father, “You’re burning up.”

 

Sasuke tries to protest, but Naruto pushes back his hair, looking straight into his eyes, “Don’t worry, I gotchu.”

 

\---

 

Sasuke doesn’t remember much. He’d been groggy all of Friday. ChoCho’s mother had said there had been something in the air all the kids were getting sick. Worried he’d stocked up on cold medicine, cough drops and tea. He’d never have thought instead of Sarada catching her yearly cold it’d be him. So, of course, when he was shaken awake by Sarada on Saturday morning he’d been delirious. Barely able to sit up he’d stayed in bed after pouring Sarada some cereal for breakfast texting Karin to stop by when she gets the time. Thank god, he didn’t have any work.

 

As the day went on, instead of getting better, he kept feeling worse. Somewhere along the way, he must’ve passed out because the next time he opened his eyes he was met with clear blue ones. Naruto was peering down at him, furrowed eyebrows and a hand pressed to his forehead. He tried to speak, but the eyes fixated him with a glare and naturally, he lost the energy to contest.

 

The next time he wakes up, Sarada is sitting with her legs folded neatly next to him. She’s putting a puzzle together all the while Naruto helps her and alternates between soaking the small towel in cold water and placing it over Sasuke’s forehead. Lethargically, he sits up. Naruto moves to grab the towel and places it into the small water bucket by his foot—where did he even find it? He reaches over placing the back of his hand to Sasuke’s head, then neck.

 

“You’re still burning up lay down,” he advises, tone serious.

 

Sasuke shivers, pulling up the blanket over his shoulders, “I’m starving.” Sarada then moves to climb into his lap and repeats Naruto’s actions. Meeting the heat of his skin she draws backs quickly as if burned, “You’re still hot!”

 

“Mhm, you shouldn’t come too close or you’ll catch whatever I have,” he reminds her, but his voice is scratchy and hoarse from not being used all day and he’s getting wearier by the second. Noticing his exhaustion, Naruto plucks Sarada into his lap, and says, “Let’s get Papa some food alright.”

 

He passes out before the other man comes back.

 

The rest of the day blurs out, dithering in and out of consciousness. It isn’t later, around 1 am when his fever truly breaks. For the first time in hours he feels some semblance of energy, shifting on the bed he realizes that Naruto’s slumped forward at the edge, feet tucked under his thighs while he’s sitting on the ground and his chin is digging into Sasuke’s mattress—fingers loosely encircled around Sasuke’s wrist.

 

Taken aback by the simple act Sasuke lets the fingers linger, careful to not to move too much otherwise he’d wake the other man. Adjusting until he’s pulled his pillow down, he traces Naruto’s features with his eyes. The way his eyelashes cast a shadow on his cheeks in the dim light, the golden hair shines lustrously even in the barely lit room of his. Up close, mouth slightly parted, lips cherry blossom pink, he’s so beautiful. He must’ve said it out loud because Naruto startles awake, going a little cross-eyed at the closeness of Sasuke’s own face. The quiet of the house, the intimacy of the night, encourages him to move closer, but it’s Naruto who completes the distance. Mouth meeting mouth, they share a dry kiss until the blond is jerking back completely appalled.

 

He stands up hastily, holding a hand to his mouth, “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done that!”

 

Sasuke doesn’t get a chance to refute because Naruto’s cellphone starts ringing, breaking whatever trance they were in. He picks up, fidgeting a little, “Hey. Yeah, sorry. I’m coming right now.”

 

Naruto slides the phone in his back pocket, stepping forward and touching Sasuke’s forehead. He’s still lying on his side, gazing up at the other man and his heart picks up a little—it’s been racing all day cause of the fever but right now it’s different. It hurts but also blooms a warmth he feels deeply, intrinsically.

 

“The fever is broken,” Naruto’s words sound tight, chopped like he’s trying to break them into pieces forcefully. “I put medicine on the side table and a glass of water. There is soup in the fridge you can microwave. Drink lots of fluids.”

 

He recites one thing after another, collecting his shoes and wallet from the floor along with phone charger and an empty packet of what seem like potato chips. “You should be good as new by tomorrow,” he promises.

 

Sasuke hears the front door close.

 

\---

 

 

Suigetsu comes over a week later with shitty beer and an old copy of Iron Man. Sarada’s been long gone to bed because it’s a school day the next day and after the way she’s been upset over the last few months they’ve finally built their way back to a routine. Tony’s just announced that his company will no longer manufacture weapons when Suigetsu’s toe slides up the leg of his sweatpants, “So.”

 

Sasuke turns to him, he’s become quite blasé to all the little interventions his friends have tried to have with him. It must be the white-haired man’s turn.

 

“Sarada’s doing better,” he notes, offhandedly. “You must be happy.”

 

“I am,” his mouth is pressed in a line and he knows that Suigetsu can tell he’s not one to beat around the bush so—

 

“I’m not here to tell you what to do,” his old friend supplies, “I’m just here to remind you I’m team you regardless of what happens.”

 

The unfailing faith spurs him to admit, “He came over about a week ago.”  


“What?” Suigetsu’s eyes are now on him. Shocked.

 

“Remember how I was sick?” the other man nods attentively, “He kind of took care of me.”  


“Just like that?”

 

“Yeah, I guess Sarada called him,” he runs a hand through his hair. He’d gotten a haircut on Monday. It’s back to looking like how it did when he was in college, bangs framing the sides of his face and messily falling over his forehead—shorter in overall length. “He stayed the whole day basically nursing sick me back to health.”

 

“Huh,” Suigetsu takes a swig out of his bottle.

 

Sasuke thumbs the mouth of his own bottle, the dewy glass cold against the skin, “Maybe I made a mistake.”

 

Suigetsu doesn’t say anything. They finish the movie in silence and it’s when he’s turning the TV off that his friend finally speaks up, “In college, you remember Junior year? When you’d quit your business major and finally decided to attend culinary school?”

 

Nodding, Sasuke urges him to continue, “I remember how happy you were. It was like something shifted, you just seemed lighter, more settled in. It happened again when we saw you with Sarada you know?”

 

Sasuke remembers the first time Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu did the 2 hour drive up north. To show up at the doors of his condo and attack him with questions and worries and whatnot.

 

“Man, you were so fucking happy,” he laughs, nostalgia hitting both of them in waves.

 

Suigetsu reaches out, brushing over Sasuke’s bangs, “The third time was when you invited Naruto out to our game night. You couldn’t stop looking at him.”

 

\---

 

Naruto and Kiba are playing a round of overwatch, Sakura and Ino draped over the couch lazily chitchatting about work and non-essential topics when the bell rings. Sakura stops talking, laughing a little, “Did you two invite someone?”  


Kiba shrugs, pausing the game, “I asked Sai, but I thought he said he had plans.”

 

“Maybe his date ditched him,” Naruto snickers childishly.

 

Ino snorts, “You’re just bitter.”

 

“And what!” Naruto gets to his feet, loudly proclaiming as he walks to the door, “If I get to be bitter, old and lonely I deserve to share—”  


The words get his words stuck in his throat at the sight of Sasuke on his doorstep. The man raises his hand in a light wave, “Hi.”  


Quietly closing the door behind him, Naruto steps out onto his entranceway, “What are you doing here?”

 

This has to be a sick joke, right? Every time he comes close to getting better, to forgetting, numbing himself. Sasuke comes barreling into his life again. It can’t be this way. Yet his traitorous heart lurches at the image of the man in front of him.

 

Sasuke looks tired and Naruto wonders if he ever properly recovered from his fever-cold. It’s been a couple of weeks, but. Although, a little shy, Sarada’s been generally affectionate at school so he figured everything is resetting to as things were supposed to be before the chaos of their brief relationship. Naruto remembers past relationships from high school or even college. Cause sometimes you get a crush and try and it just doesn’t work out and you move on. Not to say he’s got a black book of lovers, just he’s been there where moving on wasn’t like ripping apart parts of him. He’s still trying to make sense of why this feels different.

 

Shrugging Sasuke replies, “I wanted to see you.”

 

He’s still in his work clothes. This time a faded green-ish decorates a splotch on his upper right arm. Smiling Naruto points at it, “You always have stains on your work clothes. Just like a random one, not even your entire shirt, just one spot.” He laughs a little before adding, “I know this detergent that might help.”

 

Sasuke stares at the green mark as if it’s personally offended him, “that fuckin apprentice bumped into me and spilled his cilantro paste everywhere.”

 

Naruto nods. Not knowing what to say next, but Sasuke’s filling the silence, “You know I thought I’d come here and see you and realize that it’s nothing. That I’m done.”

 

Suddenly, Naruto’s no longer sure he wants to listen to the rest of what Sasuke has to say. But. His feet refused to move. His mouth refuses to open. Time seems frozen.

 

What happens next is a first. The self-deprecating laugh filling the air around them quickens his heartbeat, “You’re all I think about it. I think I’m going insane.”

 

“If it’s any consolation, you’re all I think about too,” Naruto responds solemnly. The sadness to his words speaks of the finality of what was. Shielding his heart, he goes to say goodbye, maybe an end all. Sasuke steps forward right then. Leaning his forehead on Naruto’s shoulder, his arms hanging by his sides, “I don’t know what to do, Naruto.”

 

Breath caught in his lungs, he understands why he’s here right now, what this could possibly mean, “I can’t tell you what to do.”

 

Sasuke stays there, head pressed into Naruto’s shoulder, his breath tickling Naruto’s collarbones where the neck of his shirt is loose—it’s an old worn in one from high school he refuses to throw out despite the several holes. They stand there, close.

 

“I’d like to be selfish,” he shudders at the words, Sasuke pulls back steadfastly staring at him, “I hope that’s okay.”

 

Like a dam bursting, Naruto’s emotions come pouring out, hands coming to cradle the back of Sasuke’s neck to draw him close into a searing kiss. When they part, he realizes the dampness of his eyes only to see the slight wetness to Sasuke’s.

 

Rubbing his thumb under Sasuke’s eyes, he assures with utmost certainty, “It’s always okay.”

 

Sasuke touches his chest, right where his lovesick organ thrums loud and brave, and says, “I love you.”

 

When he smiles, his lungs fill with sweetness, the bud that had grown months ago blooms now. Drawing Sasuke in by the collar of his shirt, fingers settling into the short hair by his nape Naruto asserts, “You can’t break up with me again, okay?”

 

It seems the other goes to say something, lips parting in an ‘ _o’_ but Naruto’s storming forward, “No, listen.” Naruto cups the back of his neck, squeezing, “Next time, if this happens, we face it together? We’re both accountable. You don’t have to do everything yourself let me shoulder the burden.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sasuke supplies, “I should’ve been—”

 

“You’re doing your best!” Naruto doesn’t feel any sort of strain or anger, even fear of this not working out has receded. The only palpable emotion is the one that connects them, entwining them, “Let me be here for you.”

 

“Okay,” Sasuke pecks his lips, “As long as you’ll let me return the favor.”

 

Naruto’s lips stretch wide, he shows off all his teeth. His fingers card through Sasuke’s hair, “You got a haircut. It’s short.”

 

Sasuke blinks, stupefied, “Uh, yeah. Do you like it?”  


Ah, this guy will be the death of him. Just a few hours ago Naruto was writing off any chance at love, but now he’s here again, arms loosely wrung around Sasuke’s shoulder as the pad of his fingers brush the nape of his neck. Giving his best lopsided grin, he rolls his eyes, “You’re so stupidly handsome you look good in everything.”

 

Arching a brow in question, Sasuke wonders, “Even bald, huh?”

 

Naruto kisses the corner of his mouth, “Yes.” Then his upper lip, his nose, eyebrow. Finally, he trails back to his mouth, meeting in a content sigh. Momentarily he pulls back, completely serious, “This isn’t me saying you should go bald!!”

 

Sasuke laughs into his mouth.

 

\---

 

Sasuke’s eyes flutter open to Sarada sitting on his stomach, face super close to his as she blows little puffs of air on his forehead. Blearily blinking he holds her by the waist, sitting up, “What are you doing up so early?”

 

Excitedly she stands up on his thigh, one foot digging into his hip, and circles his neck with her arms. She squeals out, “It’s ten! Happy birthday!”

 

She kisses his cheek all wet and sticky. She must’ve had something to eat. Wait a minute? Who gave her breakfast?

 

Another voice successfully interrupts his train of thought, “Happy birthday!” Naruto’s in the doorway balancing a tray with a glass of juice, a mug, a plate with what smells like fried egg and toast. Closing the door with the heel of his foot the man explains, “We would have saved you pancakes but we knew you wouldn’t eat them.”

 

That explains the stickiness to Sarada’s lips who by the way is still clinging to Sasuke like a chimp. He’s holding her up to his chest, arm tucked under her bum as she keeps blowing air into his face. Pushing her face slightly, while Naruto sets the tray down on the side table, Sasuke asks, “Who keeps teaching you these things?”

 

She shrugs, “You’re so slowwwww, Papa.”

 

“He’s old now, Sarada, he’s gonna be even slower here on out,” Naruto shakes his head humorlessly, arms crossed over his chest. “We’ll have to do everything for him.”

 

“Will you get grey hair?” Sarada pushes her foot into his chest to give herself a boost to look at his hair. She pulls at the strands, “Papa! You’re going to go grey!”

 

“I’m turning thirty…Not fifty,” Sasuke rolls his eyes, but Sarada almost topples backward prompting him into action to catch her. Wide black eyes stare back him and she erupts in giggles, Sasuke can’t help but laugh too, ducking and blowing raspberries on her tummy. She laughs trying to get out of his grasp, “Nah-uh, not letting you go now peanut.”

 

“Narutooo, help!” she makes grabby hands at the other man who complies, sliding her out of Sasuke’s hold into his lap as he sits at Sasuke’s feet. She giggles hiding her face in Naruto’s shoulder while Sasuke pouts, “That’s hardly fair.”

 

Cackling Naruto gestures Sasuke to come forward, obviously, he obliges nearing his face to the other. Using his empty hand Naruto cups his cheeks, kissing his mouth. Sarada lets out a disgruntled noise, making puking noise. When they pull apart, barely an inch, Naruto hums, “Happy birthday.”

 

Sasuke’s so fucking lucky. His daughter pulls him out of the stupor by poking his cheek—his dimple must be showing cause she’s seen Naruto poke it and has picked up the habit herself. She asks, shyly, “What about me?”

 

Both Naruto and Sasuke cover her in wet, slobbery cheeks kiss while she laughs at their antics. Eventually, she runs out of the room saying her Saturday morning show is on so reluctantly they let her go. Naruto frowns at the breakfast he’d made and says, “Your breakfast is all cold! I went through the effort of making you everything.”

 

Tossing a glance over his shoulder Sasuke can tell the toast is burnt and the egg doesn’t even look properly cooked. Sasuke snorts, “Maybe that’s for the better.”

 

“Asshole,” Naruto punches his shoulder. Sasuke does take a sip of the orange juice. Although Sarada can be a picky eater at times and is very aware of differentiating between well-made food and one that isn’t, she surprisingly has yet to complain about Naruto’s cooking. Sasuke figures it’s due to the fact the other boy lets her indulge in more snacks than Sasuke would usually. Once he puts the glass back down on the tray, Naruto climbs up the distance between them, settling right on Sasuke’s pelvis.

 

“I do have another gift for you,” he grins mischievously, arching forward he bites at Sasuke’s bottom lip, tugging. His tongue traces the seam of his mouth right before he dives in. Licking the roof of Sasuke’s mouth, he pulls back and says a little breathlessly, “A little early morning treat.”

 

Sasuke’s hands immediately come to Naruto’s sides, holding him down as he shifts in his lap creating friction between their lower halves, “Best gift ever.”

 

They share another kiss, Naruto’s hand sneaking under his t-shirt and scratching at his chest, the planes of his back and then back to rub at his nipple eliciting a groan out of Sasuke which he immediately swallows. Naruto hisses at the way Sasuke arches up into him, “We should…”

 

“Papa!” Sarada comes shouting in right as Sasuke pushes Naruto off him and onto the floor with a loud thud. She enters the room, surprised, “Naruto! What happened?”

 

Naruto glares daggers at Sasuke rubbing his backside, but Sasuke’s the one speaking, “He fell! Anyway, what’s wrong?”

 

“Oh!” she’s holding her Eevee to her chest, her pig tails now loosely falling on her shoulder from their earlier tickle session, “Grandma and grandpa and uncle Itachi are here!”

 

“What?” Sasuke looks confusedly between his daughter and boyfriend. “What do you mean my family is here?”

 

“I invited them for brunch!” Naruto lights up, “It’s your birthday so I figured—”

 

“You did not just invite my crazy family into my home on my one-day off….” Sasuke trails off, holding his head.

 

Naruto winces, scratching his cheek, “Bad time to tell you I invited mine too?”

 

Sasuke is sure his eyes have doubled in size, but Naruto keeps looking at him nervously and he can’t seem to say anything. Sarada must’ve left after telling them because she’s no longer in the room. She’s got guests to entertain now. Luckily these ones dote on her profusely so she’s probably at her happiest.

 

Getting off the floor, Naruto stands up looking jumpy, “I just thought.” Sasuke immediately gets out of the bed, “Stupid. I’m not mad.”

 

Whatever nervousness plaguing him vanishes when Sasuke winds his arms around Naruto’s neck, the other holding him by the waist and rocking them a little, “I want you to be surrounded by everyone so you’re loved on your special day.”

 

Sasuke smiles, “True. But I’d have been perfectly fine with just you, me and Sarada spending the day together. And maybe.” He whispers, leaning into his ear as he scratches the base of Naruto’s neck, “just us, later.”

 

Naruto laughs, loud. “Oh, don’t worry good thing you took tomorrow off too because I have plans.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Going to make you feel all sexy and young, Old man.”

 

Sasuke thwacks him on the head.

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me meet your family like this…” Naruto pushes Sasuke out of the door, “They’re going to hate me watch.”

 

“Just use your natural charms and my mom will adore you.”  


“And your dad?” Sasuke can see his brother and father conversing with an older blonde man whose features are similar to Naruto’s. But it’s the redhead laughing with his mom that’s the spitting image of his boyfriend.

 

Anyway, unsurprisingly, Naruto’s right. Their families gel well. Even his otherwise reticent father is laughing and having a good time. Around an hour later closer to noon Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo show up with food and whatnot. Thank god, Naruto’s not fixing the brunch, or this would be a right disaster. His friends squish him in a group hug. This time Naruto flails and wails until he’s fit in the mess.

 

They’ve just finished lunch, Karin talking to Itachi about one of her patients while Kushina and Mikoto are snickering over something he rather not know of. Suigetsu disappeared a bit ago into the backyard to play basketball with Sarada. Naruto pulls his hand into his lap, whispering, “Told you it’d be fine.”

 

He’s rubbing his thumb at the back of his hand when Sarada comes running in, she’s wearing flip-flops and Sasuke’s about to tell her to wear her sneakers when she whines, “Dad, I can’t find my shoes!”

 

Habitually, Sasuke says, “Sarada they should be—”  


She looks at him, furrowing her eyebrows, “I wasn’t talking to you!” Shocked he gathers himself realizing she didn’t say ‘Papa’. Before he can even process, she’s tugging onto Naruto’s arm, “Dad help! Suigetsu said he can beat me I don’t wanna lose and these flip-flops keep falling off.”  


“Uh, yeah.” Naruto’s moment of confusion passes instantly as he gets up, “They should be under the bed.” He follows her out of the dining room. Everyone must’ve heard what happened cause all of a sudden, his entire family, friends, and Naruto’s family are staring at him.

 

It’s his father, unpredictably, who speaks up, “She calls him Dad?”  


Stupidly, Sasuke replies, “I guess.”

 

Mikoto smiles knowingly, and Kushina who’s holding up her chin in her palm with amusement in her eyes asks, “So, Sasuke. When’s the wedding?”

 

A little time passes when he excuses himself to find Naruto. He can see Karin’s now in the backyard too. Jugo’s got Sarada on his shoulders as Suigetsu makes faces at her. Shaking his head, he goes to his bedroom but finds it empty, so is the kitchen and living room. Finally, he settles on Sarada’s room. Naruto’s sitting at the edge of the bed holding Sarada’s beloved Eevee. He’s crying.

 

“Naruto?” his voice comes out croaky. The other man instantly looks up, face crumbling into an ugly mess as he lets out a pitiful wail. He cries harder, words breaking in parts as he says, “She called me dad.”

 

When Sasuke doesn’t say anything, Naruto looks up and points accusingly, “Why are you crying?”

 

“I don’t know!” Sasuke huffs closing the distance between them but staying standing, “I cry when you cry!”

 

“Well stop crying you look ugly and it makes me cry more!”

 

Sasuke frowns, wiping Naruto’s tears with his thumb, “You’re so stupid.”

 

Naruto hugs his waist, leaning his head on Sasuke’s stomach, “I’m her Dad.”  


Sasuke doesn’t know what wills him to get on his knees but it definitely sends Naruto panicking, flailing his arms as he says, “Don’t you fucking dare do this right now. One big life event at a time.”

 

Pausing Sasuke realizes the position he’s in and has the decency to be slightly embarrassed. He kisses Naruto’s forehead, “Okay, not now. But for what it’s worth. You’re her family and mine.”

 

“And you’re mine,” Naruto finishes by giving him a solid kiss. Once again Sarada comes running in, Suigetsu’s voice somewhere far away telling her to stop. She squeezes between the two men and frowns, “What’s wrong?” They let out a laugh. Both squishing her into a hug.

 

And that’s that. Seasons change, time passes, and the growing bud has fully bloomed. They’re in love, together. And Sasuke’s family of two is now a three.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovely reader :) please comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
